highschool sage
by ashlight41
Summary: kurama dan naruto berhasil mengalahkan juubi dan menyerapnya kedalam kurama sehingga kini kurama menjadi juubi baru dengan ekor 10. setelah perang berakhir naruto memutuskan untuk mengembara dan mengasingkan diri dari dunia. namun dalam pengembaraannya tak disangka dalam pengembaraannya dirinya terjebak dalam warp aneh yang melemparnya kedunia lain...
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai hai ini adalah fanfiction saya meski beberapa ada yang ngambil dari punya orang tapi ide nya adalah asli saya. Mungkin kalau kata katanya sih beberapa ada yang ngambil di karenakan saya males nulis...

Chapter 1 Sekolah baru dan sebuah serangan

Setelah perang dunia shinobi yang ke 4 naruto dan kurama(yang kini menjadi berekor sepuluh dengan kekuatan yang hampir tak terbatas setelah menyerap juubi kedalam dirinya) mengasingkan diri dari dunia. dan bermaksud pergi ke tempat dimana ia tak bisa diganggu oleh siapapun untuk hidup damai. Namun dalam proses tak sengaja ia terlempar ke dunia lain. Dan saat dirinya telah sadar ia tubuhnya berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun kembali dan terdampar ditengah hutan belantara yang tak dikenalnya...

10 tahun kemudian...

Academy Kuoh merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal karena pendidikanya .Baru-baru ini sekolah tersebut diubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang berarti laki-laki bisa masuk disekolah sekolah tersebut baru beberapa tahun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang menyebabkan rasio jumlah siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki 8:3.

Hari itu Seorang pemuda berambut kuning pirang memakai seragam kouh academy yang biasa hanya saja dia mengunakan topi kupluk dan kacamata google. seperti biasa bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dengan membawa perlengkapan layaknya anak biasa.

' **hei..sepertinya kau benar2 sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan disini ya?'** tanya sebuah suara dalam kepala pemuda itu.

' ya begitulah, menurutku ini juga tak terlalu buruk kok.' Ujar naruto dengan nada santai sambil terus berjalan santai diantara kerumunan anak sekolah.

"KYAA... RIAS- ONEE SAMA ... .AKENO – NEE SAMA ..."

Teriakan kencang membuat naruto heran. Dia memandang arah teriakan itu. Di sana ada dua sosok wanita yang berjalan dengan elegan sambil tersenyum manis yang dapat meluluhkan hati semua pria. Seorang wanita berambut merah pekat panjang sepunggung dan yang satunya memiliki rambut hitam yang diikat ponytail. Keduanya memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik selain itu mereka juga memiliki tubuh yang dapat membuat setiap laki – laki termakan hawa nafsu.

Kedua wanita itu di hampiri oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan terlihat tegas dan juga memakai kacamata. Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ketimbang terpesona oleh mereka seperti murid-murid lain. Naruto malah lebih tertarik dengan reaksi para murid pria.

"tak kusangka... bahkan orang-orang seperti mereka juga ada di sini. Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan." Gumam naruto sambil menyeringai senang saat melihat reaksi para murid laki-laki yang seperti gurunya itu.

"ah... itu rias-senpai . miliknya benar-benar besar."

" ya benar-benar besar."

Mendengar suara orang di sampingnya membuat naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke sampingnya. Di sana ada tiga orang berambut coklat, berkacamata dan botak sedang melihat ke arah para wanita dengan tatapan mesum.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa mereka?" tanya naruto kepada mereka bertiga

" " " KAU TAK TAHU SIAPA MEREKA" " " teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

" hei hei tak usah berteriak begitu. Aku murid baru di sini tau." gerutu naruto sambil menutup telinganya.

"oh... kau baru di sini. Perkenalkan namaku hyoudo isse." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat

"aku matsuda." Kata yang botak

" aku motohama. Siapa namamu?" kata yang terakhir.

" uzumaki naruto... jadi siapa mereka? Sepertinya mereka sangat populer sampai bisa membuat keributan seperti ini." Kata naruto sambil melihat ke arah tiga wanita yang sudah masuk ke dalam akademi kouh.

" ya kau benar mereka adalah 3 wanita terpopuler di sini. Yang pertama, rias gremory. Memiliki rambut merah yang dapat mempesona siapa saja. Tubuh yang menggairahkan memikat hasrat setiap lelaki. Dia adalah orang yang paling aku ingin kencani." Kata hyoudo issei sambil tangan di dagunya sok serius.

"yang kedua, himejima akeno memiliki rambut hitam dan tubuh yang sama mempesonanya. Dia adalah orang yang dirumorkan sebagai wanita terakhir yang masih memakai gaya rambut ponytail di akademi kouh dan seorang pendeta kuil." Kata matsuda melanjutkan perkataan hyoudo dengan tangan di lipat kedada.

"dan yang terakhir sono sitri. Dia adalah wanita cantik yang paling tegas yang pernah aku temui. Sona-senpai adalah ketua OSIS di sini." Kata motohama mengakhiri penjelasan mereka.

"begitukah, sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum terlambat." Kata naruto sambil berjalan memasuki ke akademi kouh bersama mereka bertiga.

"Gremory...Sitri ..." Gumam naruto.

" hei, kau ini mengumamkan seorang diri hah?" tanya matsuda yang penasaran karena naruto tiba-tiba bergumam seorang diri.

" ah bukan masalah besar..." ujar naruto dengan tersenyum tenang.

...

Dikelas issei...

" baiklah, mungkin ini mendadak tapi hari ini kita akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru. Masuklah." Ujar sang guru mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

" yo.." sapa naruto keseluruh kelas sambil tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan perlahan ke samping sang guru.

" baiklah perkenalkan dirimu " ujar sang guru dan tanpa basa basi naruto langsung menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis dan mulai berbicara.

" namaku uzumaki naruto yang kusuka adalah ramen. Dan yang kubenci adalah melakukan hal merepotkan." Ujar naruto dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya yang membuat satu kelas menjadi sweet drop.

" ah, yo Issei , matsuda, motohama." Sapa naruto kepada trio mesum yang ternyata satu kelas dengan dirinya.

...

Setelah sekolah usai...

" Hah… aku ingin sekali menyentuh dada wanita " menyatakan pria yang tak lain adalah Hyoudoh Issei yang saat ini sedang berbaring bersama kedua temannya Motohama dan Matsuda mereka bertiga terkenal di Kuoh Akedemy sebagai trio-mesum yang saat ini mereka berbaring memandangi langit.

" Aku menginginkannya juga " kata Matsuda.

" jangan mengatakannya, itu sangat tidak berguna " tambah Motohama .

" hei Matsuda, Motohama " kata Issei yang mulai bangun " apa kalian tahu kenapa kita masuk sekolah ini ? "

" Tentu saja karena jumlah murid perempuan lebih banyak daripada lelaki "

" Ditambah disekolah ini banyak sekali wanita yang cantik dan sexy "

" Dan jangan lupa kita disini adalah Harem " kata Issei yang mulai bersemangat.

" memang benar hidup setiap hari dipenuhi oleh dada yang indah yang menunggu kita " Menyatakan Matsuda.

" Oi oi…kalian sedang apa ? " Tanya suara misterius yang membuat mereka menoleh orang yang bertanya itu tidak lain adalah Naruto.

" sudah jelas kan menikmati mimpi seorang pria..." jawab mereka bertiga secara bersamaan yang hanya bisa membuat naruto sweet drop dan memasang wajah pasrah.

" Kyaa~ " teriak siswi saat melihat cowok terpopuler di Kouh yaitu Yuuto Kiba. Yang memancing perhatian naruto dkk kearahnya.

" Kiba-kun apa yang kau lakukan setelah sekolah ? " Tanya seorang siswi Kuoh " apa kau ingin pergi ke karoke dengan kita nanti ? " Tanya siswi lainnya.

" Maaf aku sedang ada kegiatan klub sekarang " kata Yuuto Kiba dengan sopan dan penuh dengan Casanova yang membuat wanita langsung mememerah.

" Cih.. terkutuk semua orang tampan di dunia ini " kata Issei, yang melihat Yuuto Kiba yang mulai pergi. Hampir semua cewek menyukainya. Selain tampan Yuuto pun terkenal baik dan sopan kepada murid yang lain membuat reputasi makin meninggi.

" Psssstt Itu, mereka trio-mesum !, Ayo kita pergi. Jika kita tinggal dekat-dekat mereka, bisa-bisa kita tertular " bisik siswi yang melewati mereka.

" HIKSSS " tangis ketiga Trio-mesum.

" oi oi.. jangan seperti ini bersemangatlah sedikit " kata Naruto menyemangati mereka.

" kau tidak mengerti penderitaan kami Naruto " Kata Issei " kenapa, kenapa dunia ini tidak adil ! " teriak Issei dalam kesedihan sementara Matsuda dan Motohama meratapi nasib mereka semata-mata karena ketidakadilan dunia ini.

Melihat adegan mereka membuat Naruto sweet drop tapi merasa simpati juga pada mereka.

" celaka hampir waktunya..." ujar matsuda yang tiba-tiba berubah mood.

" kau mau kemana?" tanya issei. Tak menjawab matsuda hanya tersenyum mesum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan entah kenapa kedua temannya langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

" hoi naruto kau tidak ikut?" tanya issei kepada naruto yang malah tiduran dirumput.

" tidak ah aku ingin bersantai disini saja sambil membaca buku." Jawab naruto dengan nada malas.

(skip bagian dimana issei dan kawan-kawan mengintip)

" ah aku ketiduran..." gumam naruto sambil mengangkat buku novel ringannya yang menutup wajahnya.

' **oi naruto, ini bukan waktunya tidur...**' gerutu suara dalam pikiran naruto

' haaaa tapi hari ini aku benar-benar sedang malas ...' gerutu naruto

' **aku tahu kau menyadarinya bukan?**'

' apa?'

' **ketiga wanita tadi mereka bukanlah manusia...**' sambung kurama

' lalu kenapa?'

' **apa kau tak khawatir ?**' tanya kurama kepada patnernya yang malah asik bersantai-santai.

' tidak... aku lebih khawatir dengan kondisi issei...' gumam naruto

' **maksudmu dengan kekuatan aneh yang ada dalam dirinya?**' tanya kurama yang mencoba logical. Karena sejak awal ia dan naruto sudah sadar ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada issei.

' bukan itu.. aku lebih khawatir kalau ia sampai ia dihajar habis-habisan jika tertangkap nanti...' gumam naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir yang hanya bisa membuat partnernya menjadi sweet drop.

' sebaiknya aku segera mencarinya sekarang..' gerutu naruto sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan menguap kecil.

...

(beberapa menit kemudian)

Tak lama penccarian Naruto akhirnya berhasil menemukan trio mesum yang saat itu tengah berada didepan sebuah bangunan sekolah lama.

" Jadi Issei kau dipukuli lagi oleh para cewek kendo lagi ? " ujar Naruto tanpa ekspresi melihat wajah Issei yang penuh bekas dipukuli pedang bamboo dari cewek kendo.

" Kau tidak tahu rasanya dipukuli oleh pedang bamboo Naruto " Kata Issei sambil mengusap pipinya yang sakit.

" itu sangat menyakitkan bukan ? " Tanya Matsuda.

" Itu Karena kalian berdua meninggalkan aku ! " Issei memarahi kedua temannya " Jika Aku melihat dada yang bagus, kemudian menjadi seperti ini aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa ! ini sangat menyebalkan ".

" Sudalah Issei mungkin kau hari ini kurang beruntung " kata Naruto sambil kembali membaca novelnya.

" dasar kau dan ramen mu tidak mengerti apa-apa penderitaan ku " Issei terus memarahi Naruto tentang ketidakpeduliannya sementara Naruto terus membaca novelnya tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Issei.

Tanpa disadari Issei, dia dan Naruto sedang di observasi oleh seorang wanita berambut merah dari jendela atas bangunan sekolah yang sudah tua yang merupakan Occult Research Club .

" Apa yang kau lihat buchou ? " kata Akeno malihat buchounya yang tak lain adalah Rias Gremony.

" apa kau tahu pemuda berambut coklat dan pirang itu ? " Tanya Rias menunjuk kedua orang itu dari jendela lalu Akeno melihat mereka .

" Itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyoudoh dari 2-b kenapa dengan mereka ? "

" Jujur jika Issei aku merasa ia memilki sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuhnya yang memancarkan aura kekuatan. Masalahnya adalah uzumaki Naruto, aku tidak tau apa itu. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh tentang orang tersebut, dari fakta kita melihat dia manusia dan bukan malaikat jatuh atau iblis. " ujar rias sambil melanjutkan permainan caturnya

Setelah beberapa jeda diam, Rias pun bicara kembali

" untuk sekarang kita akan mengawasi Issei dan Naruto untuk melihat kemana ini menuju.."

Sayang dia tak tahu kalau naruto telah menyadari dirinya telah diawasi dari kejauhan...

ISSEI POV

Itu seperti mimpi didalam mimpi bagi lelaki sepertiku yang belum pernah punya pacar semenjak dilahirkan. "Aku cinta kamu Hyoudou-kun! pacaranlah denganku!" seorang wanita bernama amino Yuma tiba-tiba bilang begitu.

Ini mungkin keajaiban, tapi seorang perempuan memang menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Awalnya aku berpikir kalau ini adalah gurauan yang dimainkannya dan teman-temannya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Sampai sebelum ini, aku percaya bahwa aku dilahirkan sebagai lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan dicintai perempuan. Namun sejak hari itu aku adalah laki-laki yang punya pacar. Dunia di sekitarku berubah, dan sesuatu dalam diriku pun berubah.

Aku seakan mau mengatakan "Ini Kemenanganku" kepada setiap pria yang aku lewati. Aku mulai merasa kasihan pada dua sahabatku, Matsuda dan Motohama yang tidak punya pacar. Aku menjadi sepercaya diri itu.

Pada kencan pertama kami, aku sudah siap memakai rencana yang telah kususun sejak lama.

Hahahaha, aku menyikat gigiku berulang kali semenjak kemarin malam hingga tidak ada tempat yang kelewatan. Aku juga membeli celana dalam baru karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dengan sikap seorang jejaka, aku tiba di tempat kencan tiga jam lebih awal. Aku menghitung hingga ada seratus perempuan berkacamata berjalan didepanku. selama itu aku mendapatkan selebaran aneh dari sesorang yang tampak mencurigakan. selebaran itu seperti benda ilmu gaib aneh dengan simbol sihir dan tulisan "Mimpimu akan dikabulkan!" awalnya aku mau membuangnnya, tetapi tidak jadi dan karena aku tidak punya waktu, jadi kuputuskan kutaruh dikantung.

Ketika Yuma-chan tiba, aku mengatakan "Jangan khawatir, aku juga baru sampai kok" Tepat! Aku selalu ingin mencoba mengatakan itu. Kemudian kami mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku sungguh tergerak sampai-sampai air-mataku hampir menetes karena bisa berkencan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke berbagai jenis toko, menikmati kencan kami. Saat makan siang, kami makan di Restoran Keluarga dimana disitu Yuma-chan memakan Parfait Coklat, aku merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya, aku merasa mengerti bagaimana perasaan remaja lainnya pada saat mereka berkencan. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku benar benar hidup.

Ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku. Ayah, aku mulanya khawatir kalau kalau keluarga kita tidak akan punya keturunan tapi sepertinya Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Ketika aku memikirkan semua hal diatas, tiba tiba sudah sore. Ciuman!? Ciuman sebelum pulang!? Kepalaku menjadi semangat hanya dengan memikirkannya! Oh mungkin kami bahkan melangkah lebih jauh... Hanya itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Siswa SMU mesum sepertiku sepanjang hari ini.

Kami ditaman yang jauh dari kota. Langit semakin gelap, dan tidak ada seorangpun selain kami. karena itu, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor lagi. seharusnya aku lebih banyak membca buku yang mengajarkan mrlakukan hal-hal yang lebih mesum. Yuma-chan sudah jauh dariku, berdiri di depan kolam.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

Itulah yang dikatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sial, dia sungguh manis. lingkungan disekitarnya memberikan suasana yang bagus.

"Hey, Ise-kun"

"Ada apa Yuma-chan?"

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita."

Oh, yes! Ini dia! Saat yang kutunggu tunggu! nafasku sudah harum, dan hatiku sudah siap untuk itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sekali.

"Um, apa itu yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Aaaah. Suaraku terlalu dalam. Dia tahu kalau aku memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Apakah aku gagal? Tetapi Yuma-chan masih tersenyum padaku, dan dia mengatakan dengan jelas...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

...Ummm, Apa?

"Ummm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku."

Pasti aku salah dengar. Pasti begitu. Jadi aku menanyakannya sekali lagi tetapi...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

Dia mengatakanya lagi, sambil tertawa. Frase yang tidak masuk akal. Aku berdiri disana sambil menahan tawa dan mau mengatakan "Lucu sekali Yuma-chan"

_-BASt-_ Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Sayap hitamnya mengeluarkan suara dan kemudian menyentuh tanah.

Apa itu? Aku tahu kalau Yuma-chan semanis malaikat. Malaikat? Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini semacam drama? Sayap hitamnya benar-benar cocok dengan kegelapan malam. Ini pasti semacam ilusi. tapi aku tidak mau percaya hal seperti itu. Matanya berubah dari mata perempuan manis menjadi mata yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil."

Suara Yuma-chan sangat dingin. Suaranya seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya memberikan senyuman dingin.

Buzz. Ada suara yang lebih berat dari suara yang dikeluarkan Game System. Benda itu mengeluarkan banyak suara kemeresek dan benda itu muncul di tangannya. Benda itu seperti tombak. Sepertinya benda itu bersinar? Memang itu sebuah tombak.

Kemudian ada suara angin diikuti suara mengerikan. Slash. sesuatu seperti menusuk perutku. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau tombak Yuma-chan menusuk tembus perutku. Dia melemparkan tombak itu padaku, tapi kenapa? aku mencoba mencabut tombak itu, tetapi tombak itu menghilang. Yang tersisa adalah lubang besar di perutkudan darah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak keluar dari lubang itu. Kepalaku menjadi pusing, penglihatanku menjadi kabur. Ketika kusadari aku sudah terkulai di tanah. Suatu langkah kaki mendekatiku. Suatu Suara kecil mencapaiku. Itu suara Yuma-chan

"Maaf. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Kalau kamu mau dendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu"

"...[Sacred]... apa?"

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dan aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh dariku. Pada waktu yang sama kepalaku menjadi kabur. Lubang diperutku pasti fatal, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kondisiku sangat buruk karena aku merasakan sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Rasanya pasti nyaman kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi aku akan benar benar mati. Serius nih? Aku mati pada usia segini? Aku bahkan belum hidup sampai setengan masa hidupku! Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa kalau aku mati karena ditusuk oleh pacarku sendiri! Banyak hal yang hilang dari diriku bersama dengan hilangnya kesadaranku. Apa yang akan terjadi disekolah besok? Apakah Matsuda dan Motohama bakal terkejut? Apakah mereka akan menangisiku? Ha-ha, tidak dalam seratus tahun... Ayah, Ibu... Aku belum melakukan hal yang bisa menyenangkan kalian. Oh gawat, tidak akan lucu kalau mereka sampai menemukan majalah pornoku setelah kematianku. kenapa juga aku masih memikirkan hal-hal itu pada saat hampir mati? Tanganku masih bisa bergerak. Aku menyentuh perutku dan kulihat. Merah, merah pekat. Seluruh tanganku merah. Semuanya adalah darahku. kemudian aku teringat perempuan ini. Setiap aku melihatnya, mataku selalu tertarik pada rambut merah pekatnya. Kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin mati di pelukan perempuan cantik sepertinya. Apakah aku mengkhianati pacarku Yuma-chan? Tunggu, dialah yang membunuhku... Kalaupun aku mati, aku harap sebelumnya bisa meremas dadanya. Oh man, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal kotor bahkan pada saat hampir mati. Sial. Mataku semakin kabur. Apakah akhirnya selesai? Sial hidupku sungguh buruk. Kalau terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi...

"Kamu yang memanggilku kan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul didepanku, bersama dengan suaranya. Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya karena pandangaku sudah kabur.

"Sepertinya kamu sekarat. Lukamu... Ya ampun, sepertinya hal yang menarik baru saja terjadi. Jadi kamu ya... Ini benar-benar menarik"

Dia tertawa seakan menemukan benda menarik. Apa yang lucu sampai membuatnya tertawa?

"Kalau kamu mati, aku akan mengurusmu. Hidupmu akan menjadi milikku, dan kamu akan hidup untukku."

Sebelum aku hilang kesadaran, aku melihat rambut merah pekat didepanku.

ISSEI'S END

" hah sepertinya aku terlambat ya?" ujar naruto dari balik pohon yang melihat issei yang sudah sekarat dan disampingnya berdiri perempuan berambut merah pekat rias gremory.

' **saccred gear. Ada ide itu apa naruto?'** tanya kurama dalam kepalanya

'entahlah... aku akan cek nanti di planet bookshelf '

...

Chapter 1 end...

Nah selesai sudah chapter 1nya mungkin pada bingung kali ya apa itu planet bookshelf? Itu adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki philip dari kamen rider w yang membuatnya bisa mengakses semua data dari ingatan dunia. Dan mungkin yang baca juga bingung kenapa bisa begini? Yah karena pada dasarnya ane emang pengen nyoba gimana kalo naruto juga punya kemampuan2 lain selain dari jutsunya. Jadi ane putusin naruto juga bakal punya beberapa kemampuan seperti yang ada dalam kamen rider w dan kiva... hahahahaha aneh biarlah yang penting asik ^^

V  
V

V

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

hi hi hi maaf agak lama namun saya mencoba update secepatnya loh T^T jadi mohon maaf ya...dan untuk yang minta versi english kayanya itu bakal mekan waktu deh -,- tapi akan di usahain sebisanya.. dan ini lah chapter ke 2

Chapter 2 rubah putih dan iblis

sebelumnya...

" hah sepertinya aku terlambat ya?" ujar naruto dari balik pohon yang melihat issei yang sudah sekarat dan disampingnya berdiri perempuan berambut merah pekat rias gremory.

' saccred gear. Ada ide itu apa naruto?' tanya kurama dalam kepalanya

'entahlah... aku akan cek nanti di planet bookshelf '

...

ke esokan harinya di apartement naruto...

**' apa kau menemukan sesuatu naruto'** tanya kurama kepada naruto yang tengah mencari informasi di planet bookshelf.

" ya kurang lebih" ujar naruto dengan datar saat dirinya kembali dari planet bookshelf.

' apa maksudmu?' tanya kurama yang tak mengerti maksud ucapan naruto.

" nanti aku jelaskan. sekarang sebaiknya kita segera memastikan kondisi issei." lanjut naruto sambil mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya seperti seragam dan buku-buku pelajaran.

dengan issei...

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau kamu tidak mau bangun, nanti... aku... cium lho"

"Ummm..." gumam issei yang sedang tidur sambil mencoba meraih jam weker animenya.

pagi ini issei entah bagaimana dia telah kembali kekamarnya dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. ia merasa semua yang dialaminya seperti mimpi saja. berkencan dengan yuma-chan dan setelah selesai entah kenapa dia malah dibunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri mengunakan sebuah tombak itu terasa seperti mimpi...

dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah..

di jalan setapak menuju akademi kuoh...

Issei masih merasa bingung dengan mimpi anehnya itu. pertama Dia berpikir bahwa dia sudah mati saat tertusuk oleh tombak apalah itu , dan ketika ia terbangun, ia percaya bahwa semua hal-hal itu hanya mimpi. Itu adalah apa yang dia ingin percaya.

" yo issei?" sapa naruto yang berjalan menyusulnya.

" ada apa...?" sahut issei dengan lesu dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

" ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?" tanya naruto yang pura-pura penasaran dengan tingkah issei.

" tidak hanya mimpi aneh saja kok..." jawab issei dengan lemas dan berjalan meninggalkan naruto.

**' dia pasti merasa sangat bingung...'** gumam kurama dalam pikiran naruto

' hm. kurasa juga begitu' gumam naruto sambil memandang issei yang tengah berjalan lesu didepannya. ' sebaiknya kuajak bicara dia..' batin naruto sambil berjalan menyusul issei. atau setidaknya itulah niat awalnya sebelum berubah saat melihat sebuah minimarket kecil disebrang jalan.

di mini market yang tak sengaja dilihat naruto tadi...

**' bukannya kau ingin membicarakan masalah tadi malam dengan issei?'** tanya kurama pada naruto yang bukannya pergi untuk berbicara dengan issei malah berbelok ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli ramen. atau lebih tepatnya saat ini tengah berdiri tepat didepan rak khusus berbagai macam mie instant.

' makan itu cara tercepat untuk menhapus rasa bimbang.' jawab naruto dengan simple dan tersenyum yang membuat kurama tak bisa apa-apa selain memijat keningnya. tak lama ia memilih ramen yang ia sukai dan pergi untuk membayarnya kekasir.

disekolah...

saat naruto sampai ia mendapati issei seperti tengah berdebat dengan ke dua teman mesumnya.

" Oi oi kalian sedang apa sih " sapa Naruto yang datang sambil membawa katong yang berisi ramen instant.

" ini Naruto mereka tidak mengingat tentang Yuuma-chan padahal rasanya aku sudah memperkenalkan dia pada mereka " menyatakan Issei.

" Yuuma ? "

" apa kau juga tidak mengingatnya Naruto ? " tanya issei dengan nada momohon dan air mata mengalir di pipinya (yang sukses membuat naruto sweetdrop). dengan penuh harap kalau naruto mengingatnya.

" hm... tidak." jawab naruto dengan singkat sambil memasang wajah polos dan langsung membuat issei murung di pojokan sendiri dengan aura suram.

" padahal aku baru mengenalkan ia kemarin bagaimana kalian bisa lupa..." gumamnya seorang diri, yang tak begitu terdengar jelas oleh naruto dan kawan-kawan karena di ucapkan dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan depresi.

" hoi hoi.. " naruto hanya bisa sweat drop melihat perilaku temannya yang satu ini.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat melihat Rias berada di atas tangga memperhatikan Issei dan Naruto tentu saja membuat ketiga siswa( simpan untuk naruto yang hanya memasang ekspresi malas.) mengagumi kecantikan Rias lalu ia menuruni tangga lalu melihat Issei dan Naruto dengan tatapan yang lembut Issei yang melihat langsung memerah sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat reaksi ketiga temannya saat rias-senpai melintasi mereka.

" Bukankah ia sangat cantik " ujar Matsuda

" Yah kau benar bahkan dilihat dari dekat ia bahkan lebih cantik lagi " tambah Motohama dengan senyum mesumnya sedangkan issei hanya terdiam sejak tadi.

" hei hei kau sedang memikirkan hal mesum ya?" tanya matsuda dengan tiba-tiba kepada issei dengan nada menyindir.

" jangan samakan aku dengan tadi sedang..." Ujar issei mencoba membela diri.

" sudah sudah dari pada itu kalian datanglah kerumahku sehabis sekolah, ayo menonton Kizou collection sama-sama ! " potong motohama yang membuat matsuda meneriakan.

" Erotik Banzai !"

Matsuda meneriakkan 'erotic banzai'dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar perempuan dari klub kendo yang sedang menuruni tangga lalu mulai berbisik. " lihat mereka trio-mesum , yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah tentang sesuatu yang porno saja "

" tidak bermoral "

" mesum "

" ha..." desah naruto sambil memijat keningnya karena pusing oleh tingkah mereka. " kalian ini..." gerutunya

" ha jangan begitu dong naruto. kau juga sebaiknya ikut biar lebih seru..." ajak matsuda sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

" tidak... aku lewat saja untuk yang ini." Jawab naruto dengan datar " aku punya urusan jadi maaf ya. daa" tambahnya sambil berjalan pergi

(skip bagian dimana Issei dan kawan-kawan menonton kamen rider pinky.)

Issei memilih pulang duluan karena entah kenapa tubunya terasa aneh sejak tadi. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi kekuatan saat malam hari tiba. Dan tak hanya itu Matanya menjadi lebih jelas dan keempat indranya juga menjadi lebih tajam. Khususnya mata dan telinga. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan seseorang di dalam rumah. Dan dia juga dapat melihat jalan meskipun tidak ada cahaya yang meneranginya.

" benar-benar hari yang aneh" gumamnya seorang diri sambil membasuh wajahnya dengan air di taman.

Sementara itu naruto...

' **hoi hoi ini bukan waktunya bersantai.**' Tegur kurama kepada naruto yang tengah menikmati ramen dengan santai di atap salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota.

" Hua husha therbhurhu-bhuru bhgighu khurama( tak usah terburu-buru begitu kurama)" ujar naruto dengan penuh penuh dengan ramen.

' **sudah cepat jelaskan tentang apa yang sudah kau temukan tentang sacred gear.'**desak kurama yang sejak tadi penasaran tentang apa yang telah naruto temukan di planet bookshelf.

" hah kau ini tak sabaran ya..." desah naruto sambil menaruh mempause makannya sejenak untuk menjalaskan tentang apa yang ia temukan mengenai sacred gear. " sederhananya sacred gear itu bisa dibilang sebuah senjata." jelas naruto dengan santai.

' **senjata?'** tanya kurama lagi

" ya senjata." jawab naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya. " lebih tepatnya "[sacred gear] adalah kekuatan yang di ciptakan oleh dewa dan diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Saat ini banyak manusia yang memiliki[sacred gear] di dalam tubuhnya. Kebanyakan [sacred gear] punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa [sacred gear] yang dapat mengancam bagi iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Dan bahkan ada beberapa yang memiliki kemampuan yang bahkan mampu membunuh dewa itu sendiri."

' **jadi malaikat jatuh yang membunuh issei itu takut dengan keberadaan sacred gear yang ada didalam dirinya?'** Ujar kurama yang coba memperjelas maksud malaikat jatuh yang kemarin membunuh issei.

" ya begitulah." Jawab naruto dengan singkat sambil meneruskan makannya. " tapi ada satuhal yang menarik perhatianku tentang sacred gear yang dimiliki issei."

' **apa?'** tanya kurama yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh naruto.

...

Kembali ke issei...

Issei yang masih kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia memilih untuk duduk sejenak di kursi taman dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

" apa itu benar-benar Cuma mimpi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat orang muncul di depannya. Orang itu melihat issei dengan tatapan dingin. Tubuh issei entah kenapa bergetar saat orang itu semakin mendekatinya. Disana, ada seorang laki-laki memakai jas yang melihatnya dengan tatapan buas dan mata yang menakutkan. Issei hanya berdiri sambil bergetar begitu merasakan hawa membunuh.

'orang berbahaya! Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang berbahaya saat mau pulang' batin issei dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"jarang sekali bertemu orang sepertimu di tempat ini."

"...?"

'apa yang di katakannya? Jadi dia memang orang berbahaya! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dia mengeluarkan pisau? Aku tak bisa beladiri atau apapun dan aku juga tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya!' pikir isei dengan panik. Dan tanpa sadar Dia mengambil langkah mundur.

"apa mau coba lari?siapa tuanmu? Pasti dia ranking rendahan atau dengan hobi aneh yang memilih tempat ini sebagai wilayah. Jadi, siapa tuanmu?"

Issei tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakannya. Dia berbalik dan berlari kearah dia datang dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia terus berlari selama kira-kira 15 menit. Dia berhenti dan mulai berjalan. Dia sampai di kolam pancuran yang berada di tengah taman. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu ada di mimpinya saat dia dibunuh pacarnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa ada di sini.

Hawa dingin

Issei merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Dia berbalik perlahan dan dia melihat bulu hitam jatuh di depannya bersamaan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Dan secara insting issei menjaga jarak dari orang itu.

"kamu pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari. Karena inilah makhluk rendahan memang merepotkan."

Orang yang muncul di depannya adalah pria mencurigakan tadi dan dia terbang? Ada sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Kemudian issei teringat bahwa dia seperti yuma-chan yang berada di mimpinya.

"hmph.. aku tak merasakan keberadaan tuanmu atau pun kelompokmu. Jadi, tak masalah jika aku membunuhmu." Pria itu mengumamkan sesuatu yang tak terlalu di dengar issei.

Dia mengangkat tangnnya dan cahaya berkumpul di sana. Di sertai suara bising cahaya itu berkumpul menjadi sebuah tombak yang sama dengan yuma.

"namaku donnasiege. Ingatlah itu adalah orang yang akan...MEMBUNUHMU." dia melempar tobak ke arah issei.

Mata issei melebar saat tombak itu dengan cepat ke arahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat ketakutan. Dia harus menghindar hanya itulah yang ada di pikiranya ia berlari sekuat tenaga namun tombak itu lebih cepat. Dan Dia hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya saat tombak itu akan menusuknya .

Tapi tombak itu tak pernah menusuknya...

' apa yang terjadi?' pikir issei yang menunggu kematiannya

" hoi hoi ... berbahaya tau melempar benda ini sembarangan." Ujar suara misterius yang terasa tak asing bagi issei. Memberanikan diri membuka mata issei mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menggunakan sebuah topeng bermotif rubah putih(sejenis topeng anbu yang dipakai kakashi waktu masih aktif sebagai anbu.)menangkap tombak cahaya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

" na...ruto?" tanya issei dengan sedikit ragu.

" bu...bukan aku ...ng...aku adalah..." jawab naruto dengan gugup saat ternyata issei mengenali dirinya . Mencoba mencari alasan untuk menghindari kecurigaan issei naruto keluar dengan sebuah alasan bodoh. " aku adalah rubah putih pembela kebenaran hahaha" ujar naruto sambil tertawa bodoh saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

' jelas jelas kalau itu kau naruto...' batin issei yang sweat drop melihat tingkah orang didepannya yang sedang tertawa dengan bodohnya.

' **bodoh.'** Gumam kurama yang ikut mencela patnernya yang tolol satu ini.

" ah!? Yang lebih penting kau!?" teriak naruto sambil menunjuk kearah malaikat jatuh yang bernama donnasiege yang tadi melemparkan tombaknya kearah issei. " jangan melempar benda aneh ini sembarangan! Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang terbunuh hah!?" teriak naruto sambil marah-marah tak jelas ke arah malaikat jatuh itu.

" orang merepotkan." Gerutu donnasiege sambil memanggil tombak lain dan melemparnya ke arah naruto. Namun sayang dengan mudahnya naruto menghindarinya.

" sudah ku bilang jangan seenaknya melemparkan tombak seperti itu!" teriak naruto yang kembali marah-marah.

" kau benar-benar menganggu." Geram malaikat jatuh sambil bersiap melempar tombak selanjutnya.

BUUUMMMM!

Tiba tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi saat ia mau melemparkan tombaknya. Atau lebih tepatnya ada yang meyerangnya sebelum dirinya sempat melemparkan tombaknya. Secara refleks naruto langsung mecari sumber serangan kejutan itu dan mendapati sebuah lingkaran merah muncul dari belakangnya dan issei.

" maaf tapi bisa tidak kau tidak menggangu mereka." Ujar suara cantik dari seorang perempuan dari balik cahaya lingkaran merah itu. Dan saat cahaya itu padam Disana naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat 4 orang seiring lingkaran sihir itu menghilang. 3 orang perampuan dan seorang laki-laki muncul di sana.

Dia sangat cantik dan menarik menurut pendapat Issei itu. Dengan rambut panjang merah, wajah cantik, ramping dan yang paling penting, payudara besar yang dia punya itu, membuatnya sesuai dengan citra ideal jenis gadis favoritnya. Issei tahu siapa gadis ini - wanita muda di depannya adalah. Dia adalah salah satu dari gadis tercantik di Kuoh akademi. Dan tampaknya, malaikat jatuh juga tahu siapa gadis ini dan kemudian dia memanggilnya.

" Itu rambut merah ... kau pasti dari keluarga Gremory ... huhuhu ... Jadi itu berarti anak-anak itu adalah bawahan-mu dan kota ini adalah wilayah Anda ...?" tanya malaikat yang jatuh dengan tertawa kecil " Dan tampaknya kau membawa seluruh hamba-mu " sambil melihat Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko.

" hei aku bukan bawahan wanita itu tahu." Potong naruto yang tak di pedulikan oleh rias dan donnasiege.

Rias tersenyum tipis saat dia melihat Issei yang syukur belum terluka. Dan kemudian dia kembali diarahkan perhatiannya ke malaikat jatuh tadi, tapi kali ini dia memiliki aura merah di sekelilingnya, dan tatapannya telah berubah menjadi tajam dan serius. Issei dan malaikat yang jatuh menjadi terkesima melihat semacam ini tampilan dari wanita berambut merah.

"Tampaknya anda sudah mengerti bahwa anak ini adalah bawahan saya dan kota ini di bawah kekuasaan saya rias gremory, tapi Sayangnya, saya akan meminta Anda menempatkan tombak anda itu dan kembali ke tempat asalmu" kata Rias dengan senyum di wajahnya, namun dibalik senyumnya ada sebuah ancaman dalam suaranya meyatakan bahwa dia sedang sangat marah. Para malaikat yang jatuh tersentak sedikit, tapi kemudian dia memberikan jawabannya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

" Dan jika saya tidak melakukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan ...? " tanya pria itu. Rias menyipitkan mata dan kemudian dia menjawab dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

" kalau begitu ... aku akan ledakan Anda pergi " jawab Rias dengan senyum percaya diri. Pria itu mengerutkan kening sedikit setelah mendengar ini, tapi kemudian ia mendesah dan mematuhi perintah wanita. Dia berpaling dari iblis baik, tetapi ia mulai tertawa lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan pembunuh.

" Nama saya Dohnaseek ... Kalian semua lebih baik ingat itu. Terutama kau pirang " menyatakan Dohnaseek sambil menunjuk Naruto " Karena kau akan mati manusia " kata Dohnaseek sambil membuat tobak cahaya lalu menyerang Naruto.

Semua orang yang disitu terkejut melihat Dohnaseek melempar tombak cahaya itu kearah Naruto. Tapi Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam dengan senyum tipis sambil dengan mudahnya menangkis tombak yang ditujukan padanya dengan tombak yang tadi ditangkapnya.

" berarti kau harus berusaha dengan sangat keras tuan malaikat jatuh. Karena aku ini sang...atlah ,,,,kuat..." ujar naruto dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Yang membuat dohnaseek semakin kesal, dan dengan terpaksa terbang pergi.

Menghiraukan semua itu mereka naruto dengan santainya melangkah menuju issei. Sedangkan issei saat ini dalam keadaan syok berat, dia baru saja hampir dibunuh untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang memiliki sayap yang sama dengan mantannya.

"yo issei. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto dengan senyum santai menempel di wajahnya yang memecah lamunan issei.

"y-ya a-aku baik saja,n-naruto b-isa kau jel-askan i-ini?" tanya issei dengan suara gugup. Jujur saja dia tidak tahu kenapa orang itu mau membunuhnya. Dan kenapa ada orang lagi yang muncul.

" aku ini rubah putih pembela kenbenaran !" potong naruto dengan sedikit berteriak kesal.

" ah... baiklah ..." gumam issei yang sweat drop " bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini rubah putih-san?" tanya issei sekali lagi dengan sedikit nada sindiran.

"ah itu bukan tugasku. Mereka lah yang harus menjelaskannya." Kata naruto sambil menunjuk kelompok rias yang mendekati mereka.

"siapa kau sebenarnya. Uzumaki naruto-kun?" Kata rias yang sudah berada di belakang naruto. Naruto membalikkan badan dan melihat rias yang tersenyum manis tapi terasa menakutkan.

"ah. Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" kata naruto balik bertanya dengan senyum polos menempel di wajahnya.

" jadi kau benar-benar naruto kan?" potong issei

" bukan! Aku rubah putih pembela kebenaran!" bentak naruto

" tapi tadi kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau itu naruto bukan?" potong rias yang membuat naruto berpikir sejenak memproses kata-kata rias barusan.

" hiks ...hiks ..." naruto langsung murung dipojokan dengan aura suram saat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

' **bodoh.'** Gerutu kurama yang menyaksikan kebodohan partnernya.

" jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya rias sekali lagi dengan sedikit kesal terpampang di wajahnya karena diabaikan.

"oh... aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat saja saat ada malaikat jatuh yang menyerang bawahanmu yang satu ini. Dan Karena aku sedikit kenal orang ini(menunjuk issei) jadi aku menolongnya." Jawab naruto yang berubah mood dengan cepat sambil tersenyum lebar dan polos ke arah rias yang sepertinya bertambah kesal.

"aku juga tahu itu. Tapi yang kutanya siapa kau?" geram rias yang kesal

" itu nanti saja. lebih baik kau menjelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi kepadanya." Kata naruto sambil menunjuk issei yang sepertinya semakin kebingungan.

"hey issei. Jika kau ingin penjelasan, kau bisa tanyakan pada mereka."

"b-baiklah." Balas issei sekenannya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. dah"

Naruto mulai melangkah pergi menjauhi mereka. Tapi, baru dua langkah dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah diprediksinya.

" kau belum boleh kemana-mana dulu... Kau harus menjelaskan semuannya!" kata rias dengan suara mengancam. Dan tanpa disuruh Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko langsung mengepungnya dari 3 arah.

Mendengar perkataan itu hanya membuat naruto mendesah pasrah. Dia berbalik dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " apa harus?" tanya naruto dengan muka malas.

" ya harus."

" Hmmmm..." naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Berpikir sejenak lalu sebuah ide muncul kembali dikepalanya yang membuatnya memasang senyum rubah diwajahnya yang membuat rias dan yang lainnya bingung. Belum sempat mereka bergerak tiba-tiba nartu berteriak dengan keras sambil menujuk ke arah utara.

" UFFFOOO!" teriaknya yang membuat semua orang melihat kearah yang ditunjuknya tanpa sadar.

...beberapa saat kemudian disaat semuanya tengah melihat kearah yang ditunjuk naruto...

" tidak ada apa-apa disana..." gumam issei yang yakin kalau diarah yang ditunjuk naruto itu tak ada apa-apa. Dan saat mengembalikan perhatiannya ke naruto yang tengah dikepung ia hanya mendapati ruang kosong ditempat dimana seharusnya naruto berdiri.

" sejak kapan?" gumam yuuto kiba yang terkejut saat mendapati naruto telah menghilang.

" arara sepertinya ia ahli dalam hal ini ya?" ujar akeno dengan tersenyum

" ... ahli ..."gumam koneko

" uzumaki...naruto..." geram rias dengan nada yang sangat kesal megeramkan sebuah nama yang takkan dilupakan seumur hidupnya.

...

Dengan naruto...

' **jadi sekarang bagaimana tindakanmu naruto?'**

" ya, untuk saat ini aku masih belum mau terlibat." Ujar naruto yang sambil melompat dari atap keatap untuk melarikan diri. " lagipula ini akan semakin menarik." Tambahnya sambil melirik sekilas kearah issei dan kawan-kawan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Chapter 2 end...

Haaa selesai juga chapter 2 maaf ya kalau jelek maklum ane masih pemula dan males nulis sumpah -,- meskipun ide semua ada diotak tapi pas pengen nulisnya jadi males jadi maaf ya ^^. By the way untuk chapter 3 akan diusahakan secepatnya tapi ga jamin ya -,-. Bagi yang nganggap ceritanya aneh biarlah yang penting asik ^^

vvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

please review ^^ VVVVVV


	3. Chapter 3 sacred gear

Hahahaha maaf kalo cerita makin aneh ya ane ga nanggung lagian ini juga fanfiction hahahahah. Dan untuk yang minta dipanjangin ane usahain sebisanya tapi ga janji ya ^^ btw ini chapter 3nya

Chapter sebelumnya...

' jadi sekarang bagaimana tindakanmu naruto?'

" ya, untuk saat ini aku masih belum mau terlibat." Ujar naruto yang sambil melompat dari atap keatap untuk melarikan diri. " lagipula ini akan semakin menarik." Tambahnya sambil melirik sekilas kearah issei dan kawan-kawan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

...

Chapter 3 sacred gear...

Keesokan harinya...

Issei seperti biasa berangkat sekolah pada jam biasanya. Dalam perjalanan ia terus teringat akan perkataan rias-senpai yang ditujukan padanya. Atau setidaknya itu begitu...

# flash back

" kalau kau ingin penjelasan besok akan kejuelaskan semuanya..." ujar rias-senpai sambil berjalan menuju lingkaran merah dan pergi meninggalkan issei.

# end flash back

" hm... rias senpai benar-benar cantik dan sempurna bahkan suara terdengar sangat inda..." teriaknya dalam kepalanya dengan senyum mesum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" huh?" lamunan kotor issei langsung terhenti saat dirinya melihat naruto tengah berjalan didepannya.

" naruto!" panggilnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul naruto yang berjalan didepannya.

" apa?" jawab naruto dengan lemas dan lesu sambil tetap menghisap susu kotak yang dibawanya.

" ng... aku hanya berpikir apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya issei memulai pembicaraan.

" sudah kubilang kalau kau ingin penjelasan tanya senpai rambut merah itu saja jangan kepadaku. Dia yang lebih baik menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu, bukan aku yang harus menjelaskan. " jawab naruto sambil menguap kecil dikarenakan mengantuk.

" tapi..."

" tak ada tapi." potong naruto dengan datar " kalau kau ingin kejelasan tanya pada sirambut merah itu." Tambah naruto mempertegas ucapannya tadi dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Namun belum beberapa langkah dirinya dicegat oleh seorang wanita berambut merah yang tak asing lagi.

" kali ini apa?" tanya naruto dengan accuh kepada perempuan berambut merah pekat yang tak lain dan bukan adalah gremory rias.

" aku hanya ingin berjalan kesekolah bersama kalian saja kok. Tak masalah kan?" tanya rias-senpai sambil tersenyum yang langsung membuat pria manapun tergeletak pasrah dan mengikuti apapun perintahnya. Namun tidak untuk naruto yang hanya memasang muka jijik pada teman dibelakangnya yang memasang ekspresi mesum.

" berjalan bersama rias-senpai..." gumam issei sambil tersenyum aneh dan memerah.

" hah... lakukan sesukamu." desah naruto dengan malas.

Ketika trio tiba di sekolah, seperti yang diharapkan orang banyak berkumpul dan menonton pemandangan yang tak terbayangkan Naruto dan Issei berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan gadis paling populer di akademi.

"K-KENAPA?!"

"T-Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN ORANG-ORANG ITU!"

"Aku bisa mengerti Uzumaki, tapi orang rendahan itu?!"

"R-Rias-oneesama!"

Issei mengendutan mata saat mendengar sindiran itu. "Mengapa mereka memanggil saya orang rendahan dan bukan kau?"

" entahlah..." Jawab naruto dengan singkat sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Sebenarnya sirambut kuning sendiri juga tidak nyaman dengan perhatian yang ia dapatkan sekarang. berjalan ke sekolah dengan Rias wanita tercantik di sekolah dan dilihat oleh puluhan orang. Tentu hal itu akan memancing perhatian yang tidak dia ingin sekarang, seperti dengan orang-orang hardcore Rias fans club, dan sepertinya dia akan menghadapi mereka dalam waktu dekat.

Sementara Naruto berpikir situasi merepotkan yang dia akan menghadapi, Issei adalah membuat wajah gembira sesat sambil melihat wajah Rias.

Ketika mereka bertiga memasuki gedung, Rias berbalik dan berkata, " baiklah sampai disini dulu ya ... nanti Aku akan mengirim pembawa pesan untuk kalian." Ujar wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

' pembawa pesan?' gumam naruto dalam hatinya sambil membayangkan ninja pos yang dulu pernah dihadapinya...

"Sampai jumpa nanti setelah sekolah." Ujar Rias saat ia berbalik dan berjalan ke mana pun tujuannya adalah.

"T-Tunggu dulu!" Issei memanggil. "Rias-senpai!" Tapi si rambut merah sudah berjalan naik tangga, sebelum Issei bisa mengejarnya sebuah pukulan langsung diwajah ia memotongnya.

"Issei! Kau bajingan!" Itu Matsuda, yang cabul botak, berteriak untuk beberapa alasan dan dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya. "Kau berkhianat keluar perkawanan dalam aliansi pecundang!" kemudian dia melihat Naruto. "Kau juga!"

"Aku pass saja."

Sebuah tangan menghentikan Matsuda sebelum ia bisa melakukan tindakan apapun yang akan mengakibatkan kematiannya. "Yah, tenang, Matsuda." Dan Itu adalah Motohama, sikaca mata sesat.

"Motohama!"

"Jangan membuat keputusan sembarangan." Dia menyentuh kacamatanya dengan dua jari. "Pertama, kami ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi, Issei, Naruto." dia melotot ke mereka berdua. "Jadi bagaimana kalian dua berhasil untuk berjalan ke sekolah dengan Rias-senpai!?"

"Matsuda, Motohama." Panggil Issei yang masih berbaring ditanah dengan pipi merah karena dipukul dengan 'Kau berkhianat kita!' pukulan.

"Apa, Issei?"

Issei berbalik untuk menghadapi mereka, matanya yang dekat seolah berusaha terlihat keren. Meskipun darah yang keluar dari hidungnya membuatnya sangat terlihat tidaklah keren. "Pernahkah kalian melihat payudara yang nyata?"

Yang melanda mereka seperti petir ke inti mereka sebagai dua dari mereka ditahan atas seperti patung pada kenyataan bahwa teman mereka telah melihat payudara yang nyata. Bagi mereka yang berada di aliansi pecundang yang tidak hanya melihat payudara yang nyata tanpa perlu mengintip diam-diam.

Itu alasan yang cukup untuk membuat Naruto meninggalkan tempatnya dan menuju ke kelas. Memang dirinya akrab dengan trio mesum itu dan ia juga menghargai persahabatan mereka. namun Naruto tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka dalam kemesuman mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya Dia tidak mood hari ini.

Dan ia juga tahu jika dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari atas.

Salah satunya adalah kacamata hitam berambut mengenakan siswi, matanya yang ungu yang menatap tajam pada dua anak laki-laki. Yang kedua milik sirambut merah yang tak asing, Grimory Rias.

"Ini tidak seperti kau? untuk membawa seseorang seperti itu untuk masuk kekeluarga." Ujar perempuan yang mengenakan kacamata. "Dan kau membawa dua dari mereka."

"bukan." Jawab Rias . "sayangnya kau salah, Sona. Si rambut kuning itu bukan bawahanku."

Siswi berKacamata, Sona, melihat Rias dengan bingung. "Dia bukan?"

"ya untuk saat ini."

Sona menatap Rias selama beberapa detik, sebelum berbalik penglihatannya untuk kembali ke trio siswa mesum plus si rambut kuning.

"aku mengerti, jadi kurasa kau berminat padanya?"

"Ya," jawab Rias. "Dia sangat ... menarik." Sebenarnya Ada alasan lain, tapi dia tidak harus tahu tentang hal itu sekarang belum saatnya. " lagi pula tidak buruk punya seorang adik laki-laki bukan" tambah rias sambil tertawa kecil.

" aku mengerti."

...

Usai sekolah

Selesai pelajaran issei hanya melamun dimejanya. Ia hanya memasang muka bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu.

" dia bilang pembawa pesan akan datang menemuiku namun pada tak ada juga yang datang..." gerutu issei yang sudah merasa bosan menunggu.

" Issei, aku duluan ya." Ujar Naruto yang berdiri dari kursinya dan memanggul tasnya.

"Eh? keMana kau akan pergi? ku pikir Rias-senpai akan mengirim seseorang di sini."

"Nah, sudah kubilang kan ? aku tidak tertarik. Lagi pula aku punya urusan yang lebih penting sekarang." Ujar naruto sambil berlari menuju pintu kelas.

" tapi apa yang harus aku katakan pada rias-senpai nanti?" tanya issei yang khawatir jika nanti rias menanyakan 'dimana naruto?' dan ia tak bisa menjawab.

" daaa." Ujar naruto sesesaat sebelum dirinya keluar dari kelas. Yang hanya bisa membuat issei pasrah.

...

Dengan naruto...

' **ini yang kau sebut urusan penting...'** gerutu kurama yang mengelenggkan kepala saat tahu kalau urusan penting yang dimaksud oleh partnernya tadi adalah waktu makan ramennya.

" yah menurutmu memang apa?" jawab naruto dengan santainya sambil menikmati ramennya. Tak bisa bicara lagi kurama hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat ulah partnernya ini.

Dengan issei...

Issei masih dikelas menunggu kabar atau cara rias-senpai akan menghubunginya nanti. Dia masih terduduk diam di mejanya. Tak lama lamunanya terpecah saat para siswi dikelasnya mulai histeris oleh masuknya sang bintang yuuto kiba ke kelas mereka.

" cih pangeran tampan menyebalkan" gerutu issei saat itu.

" hey." Sapa kiba yang perlahan berjalan mendekati issei dengan terseyum ramah.

" ada apa?" tanya issei dengan ketus

" aku datang membawa pesan dari Rias-buchou. Bisa tidak kau ikut denganku sebentar." Pinta kiba dengan ramah.

(skip...)

Diatap sekolah...

Naruto tengah melakukan rutinitasnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya( tiduran sepanjang hari sambil menatap langit dan tak melakukan apa-apa.).

"Uzumaki-san ..." kata suara halus yang memecah lamunannya , dan Naruto saat menoleh dan mendapati Yuuto Kiba tersenyum padanya dengan tangan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Dan dibelakangnya tampak issei tak jauh. "Rias-buchou mengirim saya ke sini untuk mengundang Anda untuk clubroom kami."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat ia berdiri dan menjabat tangan Kiba. "bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku disini, Kiba-san."

" kau mengenalku uzumaki-san?" tanya kiba sambil menaikan alisnya.

" lebih dari yang kau kira. Atau tepatnya aku telah membaca semua yang berhubungan dengan dirimu." Jawab naruto sambil menuju pintu atap sekolah yang meninggalkan tanda tanya kepada kiba dan issei. " hei, bukankah kau bilang ingin membawa kami ke tempat wanita itu? Kalau begitu cepatlah... semakin cepat selesai semakin baik." Panggil naruto sambil menguap kecil dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu ke atap sekolah.

"... Silakan ikuti saya." Ujar Kiba-kun memimpin jalan

" tambahan... jangan memakai kata-kata formal didepanku itu membuatku mengigil." Tambah naruto yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh .

...

Dengan rias...

"aku tidak meyangka Anda untuk menghidupkan kembali satu evil piece anda sampai mengunakan 7 pawn dalam satu malam, Buchou ..." kata salah satu Himejima Akeno, salah satu dari dua wanita tercantik dalam sekolah. "Apakah Anda yakin mereka layak?"

Rias mendesah sambil berdiri di kamar mandi dan membiarkan air panas mengalir ke bawah tubuhnya. "Issei memiliki beberapa jenis Sacred Gear yang menarik Fallen Angels, jadi aku memiliki harapan tinggi pada potensinya, dan Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang sangat aneh yang mungkin akan berguna di lain kali jadi aku juga ingin menjadikannya bagian dari kita."

Akeno duduk di kursi sebelah kamar mandi dengan kaki menyilang satu sama lain. "Apakah Naruto-san pemiliki Sacred Gear juga?"

Presiden klub hanya mengelengkan kepalnya dari dalam mandi nya. " aku masih ragu ... tapi Aku merasa semacam kekuatan dalam dirinya ketika aku bertatapan muka dengannya kemarin ... sesuatu yang belum pernah saya rasakan sebelumnya," ujar rias dari balik tirai mandi. "Tapi selain potensi kekuatan aneh itu, Naruto juga memiliki kemampuan untuk entah bagaimana dia bisa melacak seseorang dengan mudahnya ... atau sesuatu seperti itu, saya hanya melihat dia melakukan sesuatu yang mirip dengan yang tadi malam."

"Menarik ..." gumam Akeno sebagai senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya. "Jadi dia memiliki dua macam kekuasaan ... itu tidak sangat umum sama sekali."

Serangkaian ketukan pintu menghentikan pecakapan para gadis-gadis itu, dan Akeno berdiri untuk menyambut orang-orang di pintu. Kiba berdiri di pintu bersama dengan Naruto dan Issei dibelakangnya, mereka berdua melihat sekeliling ruangan yang bergaya gothic eropa dengan dihiasi bunga.

" siapa dia?" tanya issei pada kiba saat ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih yang sedang duduk diatas sofa dan memakan coklat dengan tenang.

" dia adalah toujo koneko-san dari kelas 1." Jelas kiba yang memperkenalkan gadis itu pada issei.

" senang berkenalan denganmu." Sapa issei dengan ramah yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh gadis berambut putih itu.

' tubuh kecil wajah loli tak salah lagi maskot untuk para wanita dan juga pria dia adalah toujo koneko-san. Dan dia juga club member benar-benar menyenangkan...' baitn issei dengan senyum mesum terpahat diwajahnya sepertii mengumumkan dengan jelas kemesumannya sendiri.

Perhatian issei teralih saat ia mendengar suara percikan air dalam ruangan itu.

' ada kamar mandi shower di sini?di ruangan club?' gumam naruto dengan sweat drop.

' ini...ini pasti tak salah lagi...seni. lekukan tubuh yang indah ini bukan karena uap atau yang lainnya...ini..' batin issei saat melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang tengah mandi dibalik tirai yang menutupi kamar mandi.

"Bouchou.(president) kau kedatangan tamu." Ujar suara wanita lain yang memberi tahukan bahwa tamu yang sudah ditunggu telah tiba.

" terima kasih akeno." Ujar wanita yang tengah mandi itu.

' suara itu...' naruto palm face saat dirinya mengenali suara wanita yang sedang mandi itu.

" Rias- senpai !" teriak issei yang langsung yakin dengan suara yang didengarnya itu. " sesuai dugaan ku ini, ini adalah... klub terbaik sepanjang masa." Deklarasi issei dengan penuh semangat mesum yang membuat naruto yang disampingnya merasa jijik.

" ara ara ara kalian pasti anggota club baru." ujar perempuan berambut hitam kepang panjang dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati naruto dan issei. " salam kenal, aku wakil president club peneliatian hal gaib, himejima akeno. Nikmati waktu kalian." Salam ramah perempuan bernama himejima akeno dengan senyum manis.

" aku hyoudo issei senang berkenalan dan dia..." Ujar issei memperkenalkan dirinya balik.

" uzumaki...naruto." potong naruto dengan datar. Yang dihadiahi pandangan sinis dari teman disampingnya ini. Namun menyampingkan naruto yang menurut issei memang sudah kelainan ia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan yang berdiri didepannya.

" wanita ini... rambut hitam panjang yang diponytail! Tak salah lagi dia himejima akeno-senpai wanita tercantik kedua setelah rias-senpai! Ini club terbaik sepanjang masa !" teriak issei didalam kepalanya dengan senyum mesum yang makin menjadi. Tanpa bicara naruto diam-diam mencari sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya dan langsung memukulkannya dengan keras kewajah issei yang sedang bermimpi hal-hal yang tak ingin dibayangkan oleh naruto.

" huapha yhuang khau lhakhukhan?( apa yang kau lakukan?)" gerutu issei sambil memegang wajahnya yang memerah oleh tamparan novel naruto.

" ekspresimu menjijikkan..." gumam Naruto sambil ia menutup matanya dan mengembalikan novel ringannya ketempat asalnya. Dan segera mencari menuju tempat nyaman untuk dirinya sendiri. ( yaitu sofa.)

Issei melotot ke arah pirang dan mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas. "Diam kau aneh!"

"Naruto-senpai benar ..." tambah koneko sambil mengunyah sepotong cokelat. "... Ekspresimu menjijikkan." Issei mendengus jengkel ,terpukul dan sadar mengambil melangkah mundur sedikit karena malu, yang membuat Naruto tersenyum senang melihat wajah terpukul temannya itu.

Air shower tiba-tiba berhenti, dan setelah satu menit tirai mandi ditarik ke samping dan mengungkapkan Rias Gremory segar dalam seragam sekolahnya. Rambut keindahan itu masih basah, jadi dia memegang handuk di tangannya dan dengan lembut berlari melalui helai merah nya. Ada sesuatu tentang rambut Rias yang membuat Naruto teringat akan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian menunggu."ujar Rias sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto dan issei.

"Sekarang karena semua orang di sini, aku akan secara resmi menyambut kalian ke Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib!" seru Rias dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya saat ia menatap Naruto dan Issei. "Tapi Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib hanya sekedar kamuflase saja, tidak lebih seperti hobi ..." Kelompok ini duduk di sofa dengan Rias bersandar di meja panjang dekat dinding sambil melihat semua rakyatnya.

Issei mendongak kosong. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rias menyeringai dan memandang Narutodan issei. "Aku akan jujur di sini ... kami semua adalah setan!"

Naruto hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya pada perempuan didepannya yang dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu tanpa beban. "Itu memang sangat jujur..." batinnya dengan sebuah big sweat drop dikepalanya.

"dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan, tetapi itu wajar. Kemarin Malam kau melihat laki-laki bersayap hitamkan?" tanya rias dengan tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan ise yang ditanyai hanya mengangukan kepala."Dia adalah malaikat jatuh..." tambahnya yang langsung membuat issei mebelalakan matanya.

Tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi issei rias kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya "Mereka dulunya melayani dewa, tetapi mereka jatuh ke neraka karena memiliki niat buruk. Mereka juga musuh kita para iblis. Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada juga para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kita atas perintah dewa. jadi kita cukup banyak diserang dari segala penjuru." Jelas rias secara pajang lebar. Yang hanya menghasilkan ekspresi bingung dari issei dan dengkuran kecil dari naruto yang tertidur dengan wajah yang tertutup bukunya.

" apa kau mengerti sejauh ini issei-kun?" tanya rias-senpai kepada satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan atau setidaknya mencoba memperhatikan.

" ya... bagaimana ya..." jawab issei dengan sedikit grogi bercampur dengan rasa ragu.

" amano yuma..." potong rias-senpai dengan tiba-tiba, sambil melemparkan selembar foto kemeja didepan issei. " aku yakin kau belum melupakannya? Lalu Kau berkencan dengannya bukan" tanyanya pada issei yang lengsung berubah raut wajah menjadi musam.

" aku tak tahu dari mana kau mendengar nama itu..." ujar issei dengan sedikit gemetar dan schok. " tapi membawa-bawanya ke pembicaraan ini. Bukannya aku merasa tidak enak ...tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Maaf tapi..." sambungnya sambil bangkit berdiri dengan maksud meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sayang niatnya terhenti saat rias menunjukan sebuah foto yang dilemparkannya keatas meja.

" yuma-chan!" ujar issei yang terkejut saat melihat foto itu yang ternyata foto dirinya dan yuma yang sedang berjalan bersama.

" dia itu nyata. Dan itu aku yakin." Ujar rias yang langsung membuat mata issei terbelalak tak tak percaya.

" tapi mothohama dan matsuda tak mengingatnya sedikitpun. Dan naruto juga tidak ingat bukan? naruto? kenapa sekarang kau malah bilang kalau wanita itu nyata dan dia adalah malaikat jatuh?" tanya issei yang masih tak mau mempercayainya atau masih belum menerima apa yang dikatakan rias.

" ZZzzzzzzzzzzz" hanya respon dengkuran kecil yang diterimanya dari naruto yang sedang tidur.

" dia mengunakan kekuatannya...kekuatan yang dimiliki semua iblis dan malaikat jatuh untuk mengendalikan manusia.." potong rias. " dan karena ia merasa sudah memenuhi tujuannya. Dia menghapus keberadaannya dari semua orang disekitarmu." Tambah senior berambut merah itu.

"tujuannya?" tanya ise setelah melepaskan cengkramannya.

"untuk membunuhmu." Kata rias dengan santainya meminum teh di atas meja.

"apa-apaan itu, untuk apa dia membunuhku?" teriak ise kesetanan

"yah anggap saja kau sedang sial issei." Ketus naruto dengan santai sambil tertawa kecil di tidurnya.

"apa maksudmu aku sedang sial!?"tanya ise sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menunduk depresi. Dia merasa otaknya terasa meledak akibat mendengar cerita yang terdengar seperti film fantasy ini.

"pada hari kalian berkencan, kamu dibunuh dengan tombak cahaya." Lanjut Rias dengan tenang dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"tetapi aku masih hidup. Dan kenapa aku harus dibunuh?"

"Alasan nyawamu diincar adalah untuk memastikan apakah ada benda berbahaya didalam tubuhmu. Karena responnya lemah, Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikannya. Kemudian dia yakin. Kamu adalah manusia yang memiliki '[Sacred Gear]'."

Saat mendengar [sacred gear] ise teringat kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan amano yuma.

...

# flashback sedikit

-Maaf ya. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Jadi kalau kamu mau dendam. dendamlah kepada tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu.-

# flash back end

Kemudian akeno yang sedari tadi diam. Melanjutkan perkataan rias.

"[sacred gear] adalah kekuatan yang di ciptakan oleh tuhan dan diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Saat ini banyak manusia yang memiliki[sacred gear] di dalam tubuhnya. Kebanyakan [sacred gear] punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa [sacred gear] yang dapat mengancam bagi iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh.

Setelah kiba memberikan penjelasan, rias mulai bicara lagi.

"issei, coba angkat tanganmu tinggi-tinggi."

Bukannya melakukannya. Ise malah membuat wajah yang aneh.

"cepat lakukan." Desak rias. Dengan ogah-pgahan ise mengangkat tangannya.

"tutup matamu dan bayangkan hal yang kamu anggap paling kuat." Perintah rias kembali.

" B-bukankah itu terlalu mudah?" tanya issei yang merasa tak percaya hanya dengan itu benda yang bernama sacred gear akan keluar.

" fokus saja." Potong rias. Tanpa diperintah kedua kalinya issei langsung mencoba yang terbaik untuk fokus.

" fokus...fokus..." gumamnya yang berusaha untuk fokus. Namun sayangnya perhatiannya selalu teralih oleh celana dalam rias yang dapat terlihat jelas didepannya.

" fokus ...fokus..." cobanya sekali lagi.

" teknik rahasia..." bisik seseorang dengan suara pelan dibelakang issei. " derita seribu tahun!" teriak naruto sebelum menghadiahi issei sebuah tusukan dasyhat di bokongnya yang alhasil langsung membuat issei melonjat seperti kelinci keliling ruangan karena kesakitan.

" aneh... kupikir sebuah kejutan bisa memancing sacred gearnya untuk keluar." Gumam naruto tanpa rasa bersalah dan tanpa memperdulikan issei yang guling-guling kesakitan.

"#( &#($ (&$# ^$(& " gerutu issei yang marah-marah dengan bahasa yang tak jelas ke arah naruto sambil menahan sakit.

" bicaralah dengan bahasa yang bisa kumengerti." Pinta naruto yang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan issei.

" &#!)$R^!)&$* (&)*) *%" issei masih terus marah-marah.

" ya sudahlah." Potong rias yang turun dari meja yang didudukinya tadi. " sepertinya kau memang belum siap."

' itu karena celana dalam senpai dan naruto yang sejak tadi mengganguku untuk fokus!" teriak issei dalam hatinya. Namun dikepalanya terlintas sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

" baiklah kita coba cara lain." Ujar rias-senpai yang membuyarkan lamunan issei. " coba kau bayangkan karakter paling kuat yang kau tahu." Perintahnya.

"paling kuat? Umm... son goku dari dragon ball?" tanya issei

"Kalau begitu bayangkan tokoh itu. Bayangkan posenya yang tampak paling kuat?"

Dengan enggan ise membayang son goku yang saat akan menembakan kamehameha.

"sekarang coba kau tirukan gaya tokoh tersebut. Kamu harus menirunya dengan sempurna dan jangan menahan diri." Suruh rias kembali.

Begitu mendengar perintah rias, pikirannya menjadi kosong dia tak melakukannya.

"cepat lakukan." Desak rias lagi. Walaupun menutup mata, tapi ise dapat mendengar naruto yang tertawa kecil di sampingnya. Tanpa memiliki pilihan issei meniru pose goku sebisanya.

" itu tak terlihat begitu kuat..." komen rias saat melihat pose aneh yang dibuat issei.

" ini pose dari son goku dari anime dragon ball kesukaanku." Teriak issei mencoba membela dirinya.

" ...baiklah, coba bayangkan kau melepaskan seluruh kekuatanmu sekaligus" perintah rias kembali . dan mencoba berkonsentrasi melakukan kamehameha.

" ya saudar saudar dapat kita lihat sekarang didepan anda hyoudo issei tengah mencoba melakukan kamehameha" komen naruto dengan tiba-tiba seperti layaknya pembawa acara sepak bola yang langsung membuyarkan kembali konsentrasi issei dan membuatnya terjatuh kelantai.

" ahh... aduh sakit... sakit" rintih naruto saat dirinya dihadiahi sebuah tarikan kecil ditelinganya oleh rias.

" tak usah perdulikan dia. Coba lakukan sekali lagi." Ujar rias yang masih terus menarik telinga naruto.

" KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"

"sekarang buka matamu. Karena ditempat ini dipenuhi kekuatan sihir. [sacred gear] akan lebih mudah muncul." Perintah rias setelah melepaskan telinga naruto.

Ise membuka matanya seperti perintah rias. Tangan kirinya mulai bersinar! Shing...! cahaya itu membentuk sesuat yang membungkus tangan kirinya. Ketika cahaya berhenti bersinar,tangan kirinya terbungkus oleh sarung tangan merah yang terlihat keren. Di bagian yang menutupi punggung tangannya ada berlian berwarna hijau.

"APA INI?"

Ise terkejut dan berteriak dengan keras. Dia berpikir yang akan muncul adalah kamehameha dan sekarang malah ada benda yang sering di gunakan oleh pahlawan super di tangannya.

"Itu adalah [Sacred Gear], dan itu milikmu. Kalau sudah muncul, kamu bisa menggunakannya kapanpun dimanapun." Ujar rias menjelaskan.

"Hah... Inikah [Sacred Gear]...? Ummm... Aku masih belum mempercayainya. Aku menembakkan kamehameha dan kemudian aku... aku... " issei masih tampak bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kau dibunuh oleh Amano Yuma karena [Sacred Gear]mu yang adalah ancaman besar bagi para malaikat jatuh."

"Jadi insiden dengan Yuma-chan dan tentang Perlengkapan Suci semuanya adalah nyata...? Jadi tentang aku yang terbunuh olehnya itu juga nyata...? Jadi bagaimana aku masih hidup? "

"Kamu memanggilku di detik-detik kematianmu. Aku terpanggil dengan poster ini."

Rias mengeluarkan selembar selebaran yang sama dengan selebaran yang diterima ise dari wanita aneh saat akan berkencan dengan amano yuma.

"Selebaran ini adalah salah satu yang kami bagikan. Lingkaran sihir itu digunakan untuk memanggil kami, para iblis, tidak banyak lagi orang yang bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir ini untuk memanggil iblis. Jadi kami memberikan brosur ini ke orang yang kelihatannya ingin memanggil iblis. Lingkaran sihir ini aman dan mudah digunakan. Pada hari itu salah satu bawahan kami yang menyamar sebagai manusia membagikan ini di daerah bisnis. Kamu mendapatkannya pada waktu itu, Ise. Kemudian kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh. Dan ketika diujung kematianmu kamu memanggilku. Biasanya sih Akeno atau yang lainnya yang dipanggil. Ketika aku dipanggil dan melihatmu, aku langsung menyadari kalau kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh dan kamu adalah pemilik Perlengkapan Suci. Tetapi ada sedikit masalah, yaitu kamu berada di kondisi seujung ujung dari kematian. Bukan hanya para iblis, tetapi manusia juga akan langsung terbunuh begitu ditusuk oleh Tombak Cahaya. Kamu berada dikondisi seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Menyelamatkan nyawaku? Jadi Senpailah yang menyelamatkanku? Jadi karena itu aku masih hidup.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu sebagai Iblis. Ise, kamu yang sekarang telah terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis milikku, Rias Gremory, adalah pelayanku dan seorang iblis."

BASA

Seketika itu ada sayap yang tumbuh dari semuanya selain naruto dan ise. Berbeda dengan sayap milik malaikat jatuh. Sayap mereka seperti sayap kelelawar.

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka secara resmi kepadamu. Yuuto. " Kiba tersenyum setelah senpai memanggil namanya.

"Nama saya adalah Kiba Yuuto. Saya adalah siswa kelas 2 seperti yang halnya dirimy, Hyoudou isei-kun. Saya juga seorang iblis, salam kenal."

"Kelas 1... Toujou Koneko... Salam kenal... dan saya adalah iblis..." Toujou Koneko-chan menundukan kepalanya.

"Nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno, dan saya adalah siswi kelas 3. Saya juga wakil ketua klub penelitian ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun seperti ini, saya juga seorang iblis. Ara..."

Akeno menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat sopan. Terakhir, adalah giliran Rias. Dia mengibaskan rambut merah pekatnya dan mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Dan aku adalah tuan mereka, namaku Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory. Keluargaku bergelar bangsawan. Kita akan saling membantu mulai dari sekarang."

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri. Ise hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan di sampingnya, naruto. Dia hanya mendengarkan sambil membaca buku yang sempat di bawanya. Dia tak terlalu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kemudian dia mendengar suara rias yang sepertinya ditujukan padanya.

"baiklah, sekarang aku ingin bicara de-"

"oh sudah selesai ya?Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya." Potong naruto sambil menutup bukunya. Dan kemudia Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh dengan tangan di masukkan ke saku celana.

"tunggu."

"apa?" tanya naruto menoleh ke arah rias yang memanggilnya.

"bukannya kau akn menjelaskan tentang dirimu?" kata rias kesal dengan sikap acuh naruto.

Mendengar perkataan itu hanya membuat naruto mendesah pasrah. Dia berbalik dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " apa harus?" tanya naruto dengan muka malas.

" ya harus."

...

End chapter 3

Ya beginilah chapter 3nya meski aga ancur dak kata-nya ga jelas tapi yang penting asiklah ^^

Buat yang minta dipanjangin atau update secepatnya ane usahain tapi ga jamin ya... -,- kalau ada yang mau bantu ide ane nerima masukan. Dan untuk yang nanya naruto punya rinnengan ato sharingan jawabanya iya dan tidak. Iya naruto disini memang punya rinnengan yang didapat dari para bijuu tapi sayangnya jarang dipake soalnya memakan stamina yang besar dan juga rumnit. Dan tidak untuk sharinggan karena naruto disini ga memakai sharinggan.

BTW review please

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4 jalan menuju king harem

Maaf akalu telat dan jelak ya fanficnya... tapi aku sudah berusaha keras loh untuk bisa unpdate secepatnya T^T tapi mau dikata apa... cerita aneh orang dodol yang nyoba gabungin highschool dxd, naruto ama kamen rider. Btw langsung saja kita menuju chapter selanjutnya.

Aku tak berhubungan atau memiliki sedikitpun dari highschool dxd,naruto dan kamen rider. Saya hanya seorang pengemar yang suka menghayal yang aneh aneh saja.

Chapter 4 Jalan menuju king harem...

Flash back chapter sebelumnya...

"bukannya kau akn menjelaskan tentang dirimu?" kata rias kesal dengan sikap acuh naruto.

Mendengar perkataan itu hanya membuat naruto mendesah pasrah. Dia berbalik dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " apa harus?" tanya naruto dengan muka malas.

" ya harus."

...

Flash back end...

" hah... baiklah..." gerutu naruto mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tentang dirinya.

" kami menunggu..." ujar rias yang sabar menunggu.

" aaarrrggghhh merepotkan! Begini saja kalian tanya dan aku jawab. Itu akan lebih mudah dilakukan dari pada aku harus memikirkan hal merepotkan seperti menjelaskan..." ujar naruto dengan sedikit kesal karena tak bisa berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia jelaskan.

" baiklah..." desah rias sambil menghela nafas panjang. " siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya rias sambil menatap tajam kearah naruto.

" uzumaki ...naruto." jawabnya dengan singkat yang langsung membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan terjatuh(simpan untuk akeno dan koneko yang masih tetap dan tak terpengaruh.) oleh jawabanya yang terlalu singkat.

" bukan itu yang kumaksud." Geram rias dengan kesal " tapi siapa kau sebenarnya?dan Darimana kau tahu tentang malaikat jatuh? Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa menghentikan tombak itu dengan tangan kosong? Stahuku tak pernah ada manusia yang bisa menghadapi tombak malaikat jatuh dengan tangan kosong?" tanya rias secara beruntun yang membuat naruto memasang wajah sedikit bingung untuk memproses tiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh rias.

' **sederhananya dia ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu dan kekuatanmu.' **Tambah kurama yang mempersingkat pertanya rias agar lebih mudah dimengerti naruto.

" aahhh... jadi itu yang ingin kau tanyakan dari tadi ! kenapa tidak bilang saja sejak awal..." ujar naruto saat akhirnya mengerti setelah pertanyaannya dipersingkat dan diperpadat oleh partnernya.

" sejak awal memang itu yang ingin kami ketahui." Batin rias yang menahan kesal oleh tingkah pemuda berambut kuning didepannya ini.

" baiklah..." mulai naruto " sederhananya namaku uzumaki naruto. Yang kusuka, ramen buku-buku yang menarik dan teman-temanku. Yang kubenci adalah orang sok keren dan menyebalkan. Dan mengenai bagaimana aku tahu tentang dunia gaib anggap saja aku punya seorang kawan lama pengemar hal-hal mistis dan aku pernah membaca beberapa buku yang ada dirumahnya." Jelas naruto yang berhenti sejenak kemudian kembali menjawab pertanyaan terakhir tadi." dan mengenai caraku menghentikan tombak itu... sulit dijelaskan... sederhananya aku ini hebat." Jawabnya dengan singkat sambil tersenyum lebar untuk pertanyaan 'bagaimana cara dirinya menghentikan tombak cahaya itu'.

Mendengar penjelasan dari naruto hanya bisa membuat rias pasrah mendengar penjelasannya. Tak ada satupun jawaban naruto yang memuaskan rasa ingin tahu rias saat itu.

" ha..." rias hanya bisa mendesah " baiklah pertanyaan berikutnya... apa kau penguna sacred gear?" tanya rias kembali.

" tidak... aku bukan penguna sacred gear..." jawabnya dengan tanpa berpikir.

" apa kau seorang malaikat,malaikat jatuh atau iblis?" tanya rias lagi dengan rasa khawatir jika orang didepannya merupakan musuh.

" ti...dak ... aku seratus tujuh puluh persen manusia." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

" ..." rias terdiam sejenak mencoba mencari pertanyaan lain untuk dilontarkannya.

" naruto?"

" ya?"

" maukah kau mengikat kontrak denganku dan menjadi milikku?" tanya rias yang memutuskan untuk menawarkan kontrak kepada naruto.

" ... tidak." Jawabnya dengan singkat yang langsung diberikan teriakkan tak percaya oleh pemuda yang tak asing baginya.

" APAAA!? KENAPA KAU MENOLAK PENAWARAN LANGSUNG RIAS-SENPAI NARUTO!? KENAPAAAAAAA!?" teriak issei dengan sangat keras sambil mengenggam kerah naruto seakan tak percaya jika temannya itu menolak penawaran dari wanita tercantik diseluruh akademi kuoh.

" hei... aku punya alasan sendiri..." ujar naruto mencoba membela diri sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari issei yang sedang menangis tak percaya ala anime sambil menggengam kerah baju naruto.

" dan alasan itu?" tanya rias yang penasaran dengan alasan naruto menolak penawarannya.

" karena hal itu merepotkan." Jawab naruto dengan spontan yang langsung memberikan sweat drop kepada semua orang yang mendengar perkataannya itu.

" kau serius?"

" yap yap... lagipula aku ingin menikmati hidupku sebagai manusia biasa selagi masih bisa ..." tambah naruto.

Mendengar penjelasan naruto rias hanya bisa kembali mendesah pasrah.

" baiklah aku mengerti alasanmu." Ujar rias yang menerima dengan baik alasan yang diberikan naruto untuk menolak menjadi iblis bawahannya. " tapi kurasa tak masalahkan jika kau bergabung dengan klub kami ? bagaimana?" tanya rias dengan senyum tipis sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman.

Merasa tak ada rugi dengan penawaran itu naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati rias.

" kurasa tak masalah..." jawab naruto sambil meraih tangan rias dan bersalaman .

" selamat datang di Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib naruto-san." Sambut rias dengan ramah sambil tersenyum hangat.

" untuk saat ini aku tak masalah dengan kau menjadi manusia selama kau masih dipihak kami. Tapi suatu hari pasti aku akan membuatmu menjadi salah satu dari pelayanku naruto-kun" batin rias yang tak disadari oleh naruto.

" ng... tolong jangan memakai kata –san untuk memanggilku itu terasa sedikit membuatku mengigil saat mendengarnya" catat naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh iblis wanita berambut merah yang ada didepannya.

Perhatian naruto teralih saat mendengar suara rintihan olah yang sedang depresi diruangan itu. Dan benar saja saat naruto mencari sumber suara itu dirinya mendapati issei yang sedang terpuruk dan depresi dipojokan dengan sayap iblis dipundaknya.

" berarti Cuma aku yang akan berakhir menjadi seorang pelayan ya...hiks...hiks..." tangis issei yang sedang depresi itu.

" hoi ...hoi..." naruto hanya bisa sweat drop.

" tak usah murung begitu issei." Panggil rias sambil berjalan mendekati issei yang depresi itu " jika kau berusaha dengan keras... mungkin saja suatu hari kau akan memiliki pelayanmu sendiri." Goda rias dengan caranya berbisik seperti layaknya iblis membisikan hal buruk.

" pe...la...yanku sendiri" batin issei sambil membayangkan dirinya sedang duduk di singasana dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita cantik yang melayaninya.

" pelayan itu adalah orang yang harus mematuhi perintah masternya bukan?" tanya issei dengan ekspresi kosong.

" begitulah." Jawab rias-senpai dengan singkat

" perintah apa saja bukan? Tak peduli meski itu..." ucapan issei terhenti sejenak saat ia menelan ludahnya untuk melanjutkan. " ...sex" tanyanya kembali dengan suara pelan.

" yah kurasa itu bukan masalah... kalau mereka adalah pelayanmu tentu tak masalah." Jelas rias.

" hehehehehehe ..." issei terkekeh seperti setan. " UHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAAAAAHHHH ... AKU AKAN MENJADI IBLIS !" Deklarasi issei yang berubah mood dengan cepat dan dengan kerasnya ia ucapkan hingga terdengar keseluruh ruangan.

" sekarang aku bisa membuang semua majalah porno yang kusimpan." Tambahnya sebelum terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. " tidak, aku tak bisa membuangnya mereka adalah harta karun yang sudah kukumpulkan selamma ini aku tak bisa membuangnya." Gumam issei dengan suara keras (yang dilakukan tanpa sadar)hingga terdengar keseluruh ruangan dan menghasilkan reaksi bermacam-macam dari orang yang mendengar dan melihatnya.

" ha...ha..."

" ...orang sederhana..."

" ara ara..."

" anak ini/orang satu ini benar-benar menarik." ujar rias dan naruto yang tanpa sadar dilakukan secara bersamaan.

" ara ara..." goda akeno yang menyadari kekompakan rias dan naruto. Menyadari singgungan dari ratunya rias segera memperbaiki ekspresinya sementara naruto masih belum mengerti ada yang terjadi.

" jadi ini yang kau maksuda saat kita akan mendapat adik yang bodoh?" tanya akeno yang mengalihkan topik.

" benar sekali. Jadi issei, apa kau mau menjadi pelayanku?" tanya rias

" yes, rias senpai !" jawab issei dengan penuh semangat.

" tidak! Ingat kau harus memanggilku Buchou(president)." Potong rias " dan itu juga berlaku padamu naruto!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk kearah naruto yang sedang bersantai diatas sofa.

" hai hai..." balas naruto dengan malas.

"Buchou? Boleh tidak boleh kalau kakak saja?" tanya issei yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan memanggil pujaan hatinya dengan Buchou.

" uhm... kurasa itu tak terdengar buruk tapi... karena aku memakai area sekolah untuk territory, jadi kurasa lebih baik bila dipanggil Buchou saja. Lagipula semua orang di club memanggilku begitu." Jawab rias final mengenai panggilannya.

" baiklah Buchou sekarang tolong jelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai iblis!" ujar issei yang sedang di penuh semangat

" jawaban yang bagus..." respon rias sambil tersenyum " baiklah aku akan membuat menjadi seoraaang pria..." goda rias yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah issei yang langsung membuat hormonnya naik ke tinggkat maksimun.

" hah..." naruto hanya bisa mendesah melihat rias yang tengah asik mengoda issei.

" baiklah karena aku sudah tak bisa kembali menjadi manusia, sebaiknya melaju terus kedepan..." gumam issei dengan penuh ambisi dimatanya. " AKU AKAN MENJADI RAJA HAREEEEEMMM!" teriak issei dengan keras dan penuh semangat meneriakan ambisinya yang mesum itu.

(skip penjelasan tentang cara mendapat kan title noble untuk mendapat pelayan sendiri...)

" jadi jika aku menjadi noble raja harem sudah bukan hanya mimppi lagi ?" tanya issei dengan penuh semangat dan kepercayaan diri.

" benar sekali. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus mulai bekerja keras...mulai dari menyebarkan ini?" tanya rias sambil tersenyum menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas selebaran bergambarkan lingkaran pemanggil iblis.

"..." issei memasang ekspresi kosong saat melihat koneko meletakan beberapa kotak kardus berisi selebaran itu didepannya.

" ini langkah pertama untuk mendapat kontrak. Lakukan yang terbaik." Sambung rias sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah itu...

" ya ampun kenapa aku juga harus ikut-ikutan membawa benda ini..." keluh naruto yang sedang membawa kotak berisi selebaran tadi sepanjang jalan pulang.

" habis aku mana mungkin kuat membawa kootak-kotak ini seorang diri.." bela issei yang membenarkan dirinya untuk meminta bantuan naruto membawa sebagian kotak kerumahnya.

" bah... tapi ini berat..." gerutu naruto sepanjang jalan.

Tak lama merekapun sampai didepan rumah issei...

" haaaa... akhirnya sampai juga..." desah naruto saat selesai menaruh seluruh kotak itu.

" yaa... benar benar melelahkan." Ujar issei yang senasib dengan dirinya. " jadi naruto kau mau minum apa?" tanya issei yang bangkit menuju pintu kamarnya untuk mengambilkan beberapa minum dari ruang makan yang berada dilantai bawah.

" apa saja terserah..." jawab naruto yang tengah tiduran dilantai kamar issei. Kamarnya issei tak terlalu besar seperti layaknya kamar remaja biasa dan pada umunnya. Ada satu kasur,satu meja belajar, satu lemari, satu jam weker anime dan satu kotak koleksi majalah porno...

" maaf sudah menunggu..." ujar issei saat masuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat mendapati naruto tengah membongkar kotak harta karunnya. " APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTOOO!?" teriak issei panik saat itu.

" hanya melihat-lihat ..." jawab naruto dengan santai sambil mengurutkan majalah-majalah porno issei sesuai urutan. " benar-benar tak kusangka kau memiliki koleksi selengkap ini..." ujarnya sambil mengagumi koleksi issei.

" aaaarrrrggghhhh bukan itu yang kumaksud !?" teriaknya kembali.

" lalu apa?" tanya polos naruto

" hah... ya sudah ta..." ucapan naruto terhenti saat ia mendengar suara biola yang tak asing dikepalanya. " maaf issei tapi aku sedang buru-buru..." ujar naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti orang yang tergesa-gesa.

" lalu bagaimana dengan minumannya?" tanya issei yang merasa sayang jika jus lemon yang sudah dibuat ibunya menjadi sia-sia.

" ya minumannya enak..." jawab naruto sambil main pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan issei dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

" enak apa maksudnya?" tanya issei kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan benar saja saat ia melihat gelas yang dibawanya sudah kosong keduanya tanpa sisa. " sejak kapan!?" batin issei yang kebingungan.

Sementara itu dengan naruto...

Disebuah gudang kosong tak berpenghuni. Disana tampak seorang gadis muda yang tengah berlari ketakutan seperti dikejar sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

" graaaaahh!" benar saja seekor makhluk mengerikan tengah mengejar gadis itu tak jauh dibelakangnya.

" kyaaaa seseorang tolong !" teriak gadis itu sambil terus berteriak meminta pertolongan namun sayang tak ada jawaban.

" kemari kau gadis kecil..." panggil monster itu sambil terus mengejar si gadis. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba tiba sebuah tongkat hitam menghalangi jalannya dan berusaha memukulnya. Dalam usaha menghindarinya si monster segera mengambil sebuah lompatan mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"SIAPA KAU JANGAN MENGHALANGI!" Teriak monster dengan sosok seperti anjing hybrid dengan manusia itu dengan sombong kepada sosok yang menghalangi jalannya itu.

" haa...aa ... lihat apa yang kita punya disini seekor anjing mesum yang tak tahu sedang dalam masalah." Ujar sosok itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah naruto yang sedang kembali memakai topeng rubahnya sambil memmbawa sebuah tongkat hitam dipunggungnya yang tak lain dan bukan ialah den gasher rod form. " sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin kupancing ya...?" tanya naruto sambil sedikit bermain dengan tongkatnya.

Tanpa peringatan naruto langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah iblis liar itu.

" orang ini berbahaya!" batin si iblis sambil terus berusaha menghindari ayunan tongkat naruto. Merasa pertarungan ini tak menguntungkan baginya si monster serigala itu menghembuskan sebuah asap hitam pekat dari mulutnya yang langsung ditujukan kepada naruto.

" HMPH..." secara reflek naruto langsung menutup hidungnya jika-jka itu adalah gas beracun yang ditujukan untuknya. Dan begitu asap hitam itu hilang dia hanya mendapati tempat kosong ditempat seharusnya iblis serigala itu berada...

" kabur ya..." batin naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sejenis kamera dan memasukan sebuah flash disk dengan huruf B ditengahnya.

" **BAT!"**

Kameranya berubah menjadi sejenis mechanical bat dan terbang sambil mengambil foto sekitanya untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi ancaman disekitar situ.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Seperti biasa naruto menghabiskan harinya dengan memakan ramennya diatas salah satu atap gedung sekolah sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitarnya.

' **hei naruto kau tak khawatir dengan anjing liar yang kemarin?**' tanya monster rubah yang tinggal dalam tubuhnya itu

" memang kenapa?" tanya polos naruto sambil menikmati ramennya dengan santai.

' **ha...**' kurama hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat partnernya yang dengan santainya malah makan ramen dipagi hari.

" tenang saja kalau anjing yang tumbuh berlebihan itu membuat ulah kita bisa menendang bokongnya kembali saat itu." Jelas naruto sambil meyesap satu hisapan panjang pada kuah ramen instantnya pagi itu. " lagipula aku juga sudah meninggalkan beberapa bushin dan bat untuk melihat situasi sekitar area kemarin. jadi kurasa kita bisa bersantai dulu sekarang." Tambahnya sambil membereskan sisa makanannya.

' **lakukan sesukamu aku mau tidur...**' gerutu kurama yang melingkarkan seluruh ekornya disekitar dirinya dan kemudian tidur.

" ya ...selamat tidur partner" bisik naruto kepada partnernya itu.

" nah sekarang sebaiknya bagaimana ya..." gumamnya seorang diri diatas atap sekolah.

Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib...

" yo..." sapa naruto kepada issei yang baru saja masuk keruangan.

" aku kembali." ujar issei sambil membawa beberapa dus kosong yang tadinya berisi selebaran.

" eh, kau sudah meyebarkannya? Padahal itu cukup banyak." Tanya rias yang tak percaya saat issei masuk sambil membawa beberapa kotak kardus kosong yang kemarin dibawanya dengan isi selebaran dan sekarang sudah kosong.

" fufufu, jika untuk membangun kerajaan haremku ini bukanlah masalah." Ujar issei dengan bangga sambil memukul dadanya.

" baiklah kalau begitu, kita maju ke step selanjutnya..." ujar rias

" step selanjutnya? Maksudmu kontrak?" tanya naruto yang sedang tidur-tiduran santai sisalah satu sofa diruangan itu. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh iblis berambut merah didepannya.

" bagus! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari pekerjaan merepotkan seperti menyebar selebaran inikan!?" tanya issei dengan penuh semangat.

Tak memperdulikan pertanyaan issei yang sedang bersemangat rias berjalan mendekati ratunya dan berkata " jika kau tak masalah akeno?" ujarnya.

" ya" jawab perempuan rambut hitam kepang panjang itu sambil mulai merapalkan mantra-mantra yang tak dimengerti naruto. Dan kemudian sebuah lingkaran merah muncul dibawah akeno.

" huh?" issei kebingungan saat sebuah lingkaran merah muncul didepannya.

" ini adalah lingkaran sihir..dengan ini kau bisa segera pergi ketempat pemanggimu" ujar rias yang membuat perhatiaan issei teralih kepadanya. " berikan tangan kananmu issei" perintah wanita berambut merah itu yang tanpa sadar langsung dilakukan oleh issei tanpa banyak tanya.

Lalu rias mulai mengambar sebuah lingkaran di telapak tangan issei.

" ini adalah lambang keluarga." Mulai rias kembali " tanda dari gremory clan... lakukan saja seperti yang pernah kujelaskan mengerti?" tanya rias untuk memastikan .

" tentu saja! Buat kesepakatan penuhi keinginan dan ambil bayaran." Jawab issei dengan penuh rasa optimis sambil melangkah memasuki lingkaran merah itu.

" bagus, semoga perjalananmu selamat issei." Ujar rias saat melihat kepergian issei.

" aku berangkat!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat saat lingkaran itu makin bersinar menandakan dirinya akan segera diteleport ketempat yang dituju. Atau setidaknya itu seharusnya yang terjadi.

" jadi kau yang memanggilku?" ujar issei dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dan gaya tanpa sadar jika dirinya belum pergi kemana-mana sejak tadi. " Lalu katakan padaku apa ke..." ucapannya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan tak asing didepannya. Didepannya berdiri rias dengan akeno, kiba dan koneko disana, dan tak hanya itu dibelakang mereka juga nampak naruto yang memasang muka datar sambil mencoba menahan tawa.

" ara ara..." akeno hanya bisa mencoba tersenyum melihat kejadian didepannya.

" eh..." issei masih mencoba memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam otak mesumnya.

" issei..." panggil rias yang memecah lamunannya " ini benar-benar memalukan tapi sepertinya kau belum bisa melakukan sebuah teleport..." sambung rias yang langsung membuat issei mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"EHHH!?" teriak issei dengan penuh rasa terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya dari wanita pujaannya itu.

" untuk melakukan lompatan teleport dengan mengunakan lingkaran sihir kau harus mencapai level set power ..." ujar rias dengansedikit pasrah dan kecewa " tapi level kekuatan sihirmu masih terlalu rendah sehingga lingkaran sihir sama sekali tak bereaksi..." sambungnya menjelaskan kepada issei tantang apa yang terjadi.

" bu...buahahahahahahaha!" naruto tertawa dengan sangat keras karena sudah tak bisa menahanya sejak saat melihat issei dan semua kejadian yang terjadi didepannya itu. Yang langsung membuat issei lemas kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

" tapi meski begitu, tetap ada yang memanggil. Dan kau harus segera kesana..." tambah sang Buchou

" tapi bagaimana?" tanya issei sambil berlinangan air mata.

" dengan jalan kaki." Jawab rias masternya tanpa belas kasihan yang langsung membuat issei terpuruk jatuh kelantai.

" memalukan..." ujar koneko

" bagaimana ya...kalau kau mengunakan sepeda kau bisa sampai disana dalam waktu sekitar 20 menit." Tambah kiba mencoba untuk sedikit realistis.

" iblis macam apa yang dipanggil dan muncul dengan menaiki sepeda !?" teriak issei mencoba mempertahankan sisa harga dirinya. Namun harga dirinya langsung hancur saat koneko dan naruto secara kompak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menunjuk kearah dirinya tanpa rasa bersalah.

" geezz cepat kau tak bisa membuat pemanggil terus menunggu." Bentak rias dengan tiba-tiba " cepat dan dapatkan kontrak itu!" sambungnya yang lt issei pergi dengan berlinang airmata malu dan kecewa.

# skip bagian sumoner dan issei yang memalukan...

" haa... akhirnya aku tak mendapatkan kontrak dan malah dipaksa menghabiskan waktu berbicara tentang anime.." desah issei sambil menuntun sepedanya pulang. " apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan sih..." desahnya kembali dengan rasa kecewa.

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya ia merasakan aura yang sama dengan yang pernah ia rasakan kemarin. Dan saat dia melihat kebelakang ia mendapati seorang wanita tengah berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya.

" perasaan ini... tak salah lagi sama dengan waktu itu." Batin issei saat melihat wanita itu.

" aneh... sepertinya aku tak salah orang. Karena kau adalah kotak kosong yang seharusnya sudah dibunuh oleh dia kemarin." Ujar wanita berambut hitam kepan panjang dan dada besar didepannya itu. " benar-benar aneh." Sambungnya.

" mungkinkah kau !?" tanya issei pada dirinya sendiri saat panik khawatir jika kekhawatirannya itu nyata. Dan benar saja wanita itu memunculkan sepasang sayap hitam dari punggungnya di depan matanya langsung.

" malaikat jatuh." Gumam issei saat melihat sepasang sayap hitam itu.

" seharusnya kau sudahlah mati." Teriak wanita itu seraya melemparkan tombak cahaya kearah issei. Secara refleks issei melompat kesamping dalam usaha menghindari tombak cahaya itu dan tak sengaja memperlihatkan lambang gremory ditangannya.

" lambang gremory !" teriak wanita itu saat terkejut melihat lambang ditangan issei. " aku mengerti sekarang, kau adalah orang yang salah serang oleh donnaseek... aku tak menyangka kau akan direkrut oleh gremory."gumam malaikat jatuh itu seorang diri sambil mempersiapkan serangan kedua.

" kalau begitu kau memiliki alasan lebih untuk disingkirkan !" teriak wanita itu saat bersiap melemparkan tombaknya kembali.

" sial apa aku akan dibunuh lagi batin... tidak aku harus melawan" batin issei sambil mencoba memanggil sacred gearnya. "SACRED GEARR!" teriaknya dengan keras.

...

...

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi...

" APAAAA!?" teriak issei dengan keras yang cukup untuk memekakan telinga orang disekitarnya.

" sepertinya kami telah salah menilaimu..." gumam wanita itu saat melihat issei masih belum bisa memanggil sacred gearnya.

" kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal saat itu bisa?" tanya issei pada dirinya sendiri di dalam batinnya.

Ditempat yang tak jauh...

Dari atas sebuah tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari tmpat issei yang sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat jatuh. Disana berdiri sebuah sosok yang tak asing dengan topengnya...

Ya dia adalah naruto yang sejak tadi hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan dengan sebuah mechanical bat yang terbang disekitarnya.

' kau tak membantunya naruto?' tanya kurama pada naruto yang sejak tadi hanya melihat saja dari kejauhan.

" tidak, issei tak bisa terus berharap padakukan untuk menolongnya..." ujar naruto " lagipula issei... tunjukan padaku kekuatan tekad apimu." Gumam naruto dalam hatinya

# flash back sedikit...

" coba kau bayangkan karakter paling kuat yang kau tahu." Ujar rias.

" bayangkan saja..." tambahnya.

# flash back end...

" kekuatan ... berikan aku kekuatan!" teriak issei yang kembali mencoba memanggil sacred gearnya dengan membayangkan karakter terkuat yang dikaguminya lagi.

Dan Siiiiing...! Tangan kirinya mulai kembali bersinar terang. Dan Perlahan cahaya itu membentuk sesuatu yang membungkus tangan kirinya. Ketika cahaya berhenti bersinar,tangan kirinya terbungkus oleh sarung tangan merah yang terlihat keren. Di bagian yang menutupi punggung tangannya ada berlian berwarna hijau.

Dan secara refleks issei langsung melakukan sebuah pukulan udara kearah malaikat jatuh dari jarak jauh. Pukulannya menciptakan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat hingga merobek semua pakaian yang dipakai oleh malaikat jatuh yang ada didepannya itu.

" sa...sacred gear." Gumam malaikat jatuh itu saat dirinya melihat tangan kiri issei terbungkus oleh sarung tangan merah dengan batu hijau diatasnya yang merupakan sacred gear.

" aku tak bisa membunuhmu sekarang ...aku harus segera melapor keatasan." Sambung malaikat jatuh itu sebelum kemudian terbang pergi meninggalkan issei seorang diri.

" sacred...gear..." gumam issei saat tinggal dirinya seorang dijalan itu saat melihat ketangan kirinya yang masih terbungkus oleh sacred gearnya.

Setelah itu issei memutuskan kembali keruangan club dan melaporkan yang terjadi barusan kepada rias-senpai.

" hm...jadi begitu." Gumam rias setelah mendengar penjelasan dari issei.

" ya... tadi tiba-tiba aku diserang oleh malaikat jatuh. Tapi aku berhasil memanggil sacred gearku untuk mengusirnya" tambah issei

" hebat sekali kau issei." Puji akeno yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

" tapi sekarang kau telah membuat posisi kita menjadi sulit dengan ini." Potong rias dengan serius. " malaikat jatuh kini telah mengetahui kalau kami telah menyelamatkanmu dan menghidupkankau kembali sebagai seorang iblis." sambungnya dengan nada dingin.

" ma...af..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan issei saat itu.

" karena itu adalah kecelakaan kau bisa dekat dengan malaikat jatuh, jadi kami tak menyalahkanmu. Tapi ingat jangan sombong dan coba menghadapinya seorang diri." Ujar rias kembali.

" Aku mengerti Buchou" jawab issei sambil menundukan kepala dengan menyesal. " hm... Buchou? Apa kau melihat naruto?" tanya issei saat menlihat seluruh ruangan dan mendapati naruto sudah tak ada ditempat.

" naruto-kun sudah pulang sejak tadi." Jawab akeno sambil tersenyum.

" oh begitu..."

Dengan naruto...

' jadi itu sacred gearnya issei?' tanya kurama yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh partnernya.

" ya, itu masih dalam perkembangan jadi masih bisa jadi lebih kuat." Tambah naruto dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

' bisa lebih kuat?' tanya kurama yang bingung dengan ucapan naruto.

" kukuku... sepertinya kehidupan disini takkan menjadi terlalu membosankan." Ujar naruto sambil terkekeh kecil diatas sebuah/seekor hybrid naga castle yang sedang tidur yang lebih dikenal dengan castle doran.

End chapter 4...

Yap...yap itu untuk chapter 4 saat ini. Jelak atau bagus ya sudahlah yang penting asik -,-. Dan untuk semua yang sudah review untuk chapter sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih T^T untuk semua dukungannya aku akan berusaha menjadi superstar...eh bukan aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk update secepatnya...

Btw next chapter untuk berikutnya adalah pertemuan issei dengan asia... yang berjudul iblis,sage dan biarawati. Dimana naruto disini bermain dibalik layar dan membantu issei. Bagi yang punya ide lain silahkan saya terbuka untuk semua ide tak perduli segila atau seaneh apapun. Dan untuk yang bertanya naruto itu dipihak mana? Saat ini dia masih netral tak berpihak pada malaikat, malaikat jatuh ataupun iblis.

Please review..

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. Chapter 5 iblis, sage dan biarawati

Tada(muncul gaya kakashi yang gak keren)...maag ah maaf lama update tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaiknya untuk ini. Tapi tenang Semangat masa muda masih membara dalam dada ... meski godaan malas masih sama kuatnya sih ~.~. tapi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi kurus tidak ada hubungannya.

Btw buat yang nanya kemampuan naruto nih ane kasih profile naruto yang ane pake disini:

Nama: uzumaki naruto

Umur: 16

Kesukaan: ramen, buku yang menarik, orang2 baik, halhal menarik dan tidur siang.

Yang dibenci: orang jahat, orang sok keren,playboy dan orang yang menyia-yiakan makanan(terutama ramen).

Senjata: dengasher, dan garulu saber

Kekuatan : kagebushin,rasengan all type, sage mode, biju mode, biju mode(+kurama),rinnegan, lookup(kemampuan philip dari kamen rider w), dan juubi mode atau rikudo mode( masih belum stabil untuk dikendalikan).

Btw nih chapter 5nya dan ingat

Saya tak memiliki atau mengakui hak akan kepemilikian naruto,kamen rider dan highschool dxd. Mereka adalah milik dari pengarangnya masing-masing. saya hanya pengemar gila yang memiliki imajinasi tak waras dan hanya ingin bersenang-senang.

Chapter 5 iblis,sage dan biarawati.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak issei telah mengetahui dirinya telah dibunuh oleh gadis bernama yuuma yang ternyata seorang malaikat jatuh karena ancaman sacred gear dalam dirinya. Namun dalam keputus asaan dirinya memanggil rias yang merupakan seorang iblis yang menghidupkan dirinya kembali sebagai iblis pelayannya. Dan dalam usaha nya untuk menjadi seorang iblis noble untuk mendapatkan pelayannya sendiri dan menjadi king harem...

" hmm...ramen dipagi hari memang yang terbaik..." gumam naruto yang tengah memakan ramen instantnya dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

' **hey memakan ramen pagi siang malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu loh.'** Kritik kurama akan kebiasaan makan partnernya yang tak tertolog untuk ramen.

" tapi ini enak loh... kau harus mencobanya satu kurama." Ujar naruto yang menawarkan ramen pada kurama.

' **seperti aku mau saja.**' Ketus kurama yang menolak tawaran naruto.

" sayang sekali padahal ini enak loh..." gumam naruto menyayangkan penolakan kurama terhadap makanan terenak didunia yang pernah tercipta itu(atau setidaknya begitulah anggapnya).

' **cih...'** kurama memilih kembali untuk tidur.

" narutooo...!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Yang tak lain dan bukan adalah issei yang juga dalam perjalanan menuju kesekolah.

" huapa?(apa?)" tanya naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen yang langsung membuat issei sweat drop dan memasang ekspresi yang berkata' ada yah orang yang bisa makan ramen dipagi hari sambil berjalan kesekolah'.

" kenapa kemarin kau pulang duluan? Padahal aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu..." ujar issei dengan sedikit ekspresi kecewa.

" memang kau ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya naruto

" hm..." issei mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan pada naruto kemarin. Sementara naruto sabar menunggu sambil menikmati ramennya.

" kyaaaaah" tiba tiba seorang gadis berpakaian biarawati terjatuh didepan mereka. Dan entah kenapa issei langsung mimisan saat melihat gadis itu.

Ya jelas saja langsung issei mimisan karena celana dalam gadis itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas... pikir naruto saat mengamati gadis itu dengan seksama yang jatuh dengan posisi menungging keatas.

Sementara itu issei ...

' wooo gadis berambut pirang dengan cena dalan putih polos! Langka! Ini benar benar bagus!' teriak issei dalam hatinya sambil berusaha menutupi mimisannya. ' tunggu, apa yang kukatakan' sentaknya yang tersadar dari dunia mesum.

"k-kau tak apa-apa?" tanya issei sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

" terima kasih." Jawab gadis itu dengan pelan sambil meraih tangan issei yang menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Namun tanpa disengaja saat dirinya berusaha berdiri ia mnjatuhkan kerudungnya yang langsung memperlihatkan wajah cantik dan imutnya kepada issei yang langsung memerah dan bergumam dalam hatinya.

" manisnya..." gumamnya dalam hati yang langsung membuatnya pergi kedunianya sendiri lagi.

" u-Ummmm..." gumam gadis itu yang menyadari kalau issei masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

Tersentak oleh gadis itu issei langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melepaskan tangannya lalu meminta maaf. " m-maaf." Ujar issei dengan grogi.

" waktunya pergi..." ujar naruto yang merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk pergi meninggalkan issei dan tinggkah mesumnya.

Dengan issei setelah ditinggal naruto...

" terima kasih banyak." Ujar gadis itu kembali saat issei mengembalikan kerudungnya yang jatuh dan terbawa angin tadi.

" oh, itu bukan apa-apa." Balas issei sambil tersenyum. " ini adalah gadis impianku... versi gadis cantik berambut pirang." Batin issei dalam kepala mesumnya itu.

" aku harus melanjutkan pembicaraan ..." batinnya lagi mencoba mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

" ada apa?" tanya gadis itu yang langsung memecah lamunan issei.

Panik issei mencoba mencari alasan atau topik lain...

" maaf tas koppermu..." ujarnya saat melihat tas kopper gadis itu berantakan keluar dengan pakaiannya berserakan dimana-mana (termasuk pakaian dalam).

" maaf." Ujar gadis itu yang langsung panik dan segera membereskan barangnya yang berserakan dimana-mana. Mencoba menjadi orang baik issei menawarkan bantuan kepadanya.

" biar kubantu." Ujar issei dengan ramah sambil mengambil pakaian yang berserakan didekatnya dan ternyata itu adalah.

" Segitiga putih.." batin issei setelah kembali meneliti benda yang dipegangnya itu.

" ah!" gadis itu langsung panik dan segera merebut benda yang dipegang issei. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya seorang diri dengan kecepatan kilat.

" ah maaf!maaf!" ujarnya berulang-ulang sambil terus membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Dan sayangnya ia tak sadar bahwa celananya kembali terlihat dengan jelas oleh issei yang mengakibatkan mimisan spontan oleh issei.

" hah dia sama parahnya dengan petapa genit." Gumam bushin naruto yang tadi ditinggalkannya sebelum pergi dari balik bayang pepohonan.

" ah ...maaf kau jadi melihat sisi burukku..." ujar gadis biarawati itu sambil tersenyum malu setelah selesai membereskan barangnya.

" sebaiknya. Itu sangatlah indah, hingga mataku terbakar" batin issei yang tak bisa menghentikan mimisannya.

" mesum..." gumam bushin naruto kembali...

" apa kau seorang turis?" tanya issei sambil menutupi hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

" tidak,Aku dipindahkan ke gereja dikota ini... tapi aku tersesat..." jawab gadis itu sambil merogoh sakunya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. " ini tisu.." sambungnya smbil menyodorkan tisu kepada issei untuk mengelap darahnya( atau tepatnya mimisannya).

" kalau kau mencari gereja. Aku rasa aku tahu dimana tempatnya..." ujar issei yang menawarkan diri untuk mengatar gadis itu ke gereja yang dituju.

" sungguh?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata yang berbinar sambil mengangkat kalung salibnya yang tak sengaja dilihat issei sehingga issei langsung merasa kesakitan.

" kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu yang bingung oleh tingkah issei yang tiba-tiba seperti orang kesakitan.

" aku tak apa-apa..." bohong issei sambil terus gemetar " benda-benda kedewaan benar benar menakutkan...aku merasa kesakitan hanya dengan melihatnya..." batin issei dengan keringat dingin terus mengucur didirinya.

" ba...ka(bodoh)" ujar naruto yang sejak tadi masih terus mengawasi mereka.

( skip bagian dimana issei mengantar ashia...)

Dengan naruto...

" hooaaaamm..." naruto menguap ngantuk karena mau tak mau harus menunggu ramen instannya matang sambil menunggu untuk menerima informasi dari bushinnya lewat pikiran.

" jadi begitu, disini juga sama ya..." gumamnya saat mendengar dari bushinnya kalau ashia argento(nama gadis biarawati yang tadi ditemui issei) juga pemilik sacred gear seperti issei. Dan sepertinya ia mengalami penolakan seperti dirinya dulu dari sosial masyarakat karena kekuatannya.

" hah..." desah naruto yang merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap sifat manusia yang satu ini yag selalu menolak seseorang yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Meski tak semuanya begitu...

Naruto tahu jika masih ada orang-orang seperti orang itu yang tak memikirkan hal-hal seperti dihati naruto dirinya berharap semua bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa perlu melihat perbedaan.

' **jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan naruto?' **tanya partner rubahnya.

"menunggu..." jawab naruto dengan singkat dan serius sambil terus melihat jam tangannya sejak tadi.

' **menunggu?'** tanya kurama dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

...

...

...

Beberapa menit berlalu ...

" yap, sudah matang.." seru naruto sambil membuka penutup ramen instant didepannya yang sudah siap santap.

GUBRAAAAKKK!?

" ng? Kau kenapa kurama?" tanya naruto dengan polos sambil meyesap ramennya.

' **bukan..bukan apa-apa...'** jawab kurama yang hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang sakit oleh tingkah naruto. **' bodohnya aku berharap orang ini bakalan serius menanggapi masalah ini...'** gumam kurama seorang diri dengan sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar jelas oleh naruto.

" ng?"

' **tidak, aku hanya berbicara dengan diriku sendiri.'** Jawab kurama.

" ywah swuadah(ya sudah)"ujar naruto yang kembali keaktivitas makannya.

Di ruang club...

Di sana tampak issei kembali sedang diceramahi oleh rias karena terlalu dekat dengan gereja.

" jangan pernah mendekati gereja lagi." Ujar rias dengan nada perintah kepada issei yang berdiri didepannya.

" untk kita iblis, gereja merupakan teritory musuh. Kalau kita terlalu dekat akan menimbulkan masalah antara iblis dan dewa akan akan semakin rumit. Kau takkan tahu kapan tombak cahaya akan datang dan menembusmu." Sambung rias mencoba menjelaskan bahaya gereja bagi kaum iblis seperti mereka kepada issei.

" sungguhan?" tanya issei seakan tak percaya yang dikatakan rias-senpai itu.

" ya." Jawab rias sebelum sempat melanjutkan issei bertanya lagi.

" kalau begitu...mungkinkah perasaan aneh yang kudapatkan saat didekat gereja itu adalah?" tanya issei yang mengingat perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya sebelumnya saat mengantar ashia teman barunya ke gereja dikotanya.

" aku yakin itu adalah insting iblis yang memperingatkan dirimu." Jelas rias.

" menjalin hubungan dengan mereka sama dengan menjalin hubungan dengan musuh. Dan terutama exorcise dari gereja yang merupakan musuh manusia kita yang di berkahi kekuatan dari dewa, yang cukup untuk menghancurkan kita. Dan juga beberapa ada yang bisa mengunakan sacred gear." Tambah rias kembali.

" sacred gear?" batin issei saat teringat dengan kekuatan yang digunakan oleh temannya ashia tadi untuk menyembuhkan luka anak kecil yang terjatuh didepan mereka.

" issei." Panggil rias yang membuat perhatian issei kembali kepadanya.

" jika iblis dibunuh oleh seseorang dari gereja akan sepenuhnya terhapuskan. Dan tak punya harapan untuk kembali." Ujar rias "kau mengerti bukan? Ini sangatlah serius!" bentak rias kembali yang langsung membuat issei berkeringat pucat dan ciut.

" Yes.." jawab issei dengan gemetar.

" maafkan aku. Aku terbawa suasana marah. Lagipula kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang.." ujar rias mengingatkan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Dengan naruto...

Seperti biasanya naruto menikmati ramennya dengan santai diatap sekolah setelah pelajaran usai . baginya sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib untuk memakan ramen lebih dari 3 kali sehari. Pagi siang sore malam dan hampir disetiap waktu kosong naruto selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menikmati makanan kesuakaannya ini.

" ternyata kau disini..." panggil suara seorang wanita dari belakang naruto yang tak lain dan bukan adalah rias gremory.

"..."

Naruto hanya merespon dengan datar sambil tetap memakan ramennya.

" ha... kau tahu seberapa sulitnya aku mencarimu ?" ujar rias sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding.

" lalu..." tanya naruto dengan datar dan acuh sambil terus menikmati ramennya.

" apa kau tak punya perasaan hah? Membuat seorang gadis harus susah payah keatap sekolah hanya untuk menemuimu." Ujar rias dengan sedikit kesal oleh sikap acuh naruto.

" hahu huntuk huapa khau mhencharikhu?(lalu untuk apa kau mencariku)" tanya naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

" ha, kau ini," desah rias yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemudian rias kembali terdiam dan berpikir sejenak sebelum mulai kembali bicara.

" kau tahu tentang teman baru issei?" tanya rias yang dijawab anggukan kepala kecil oleh naruto yang membuat rias menatapnya dengan kemarahan.

" kenapa kau tak menghentikannya?" tanya rias dengan nada yang biasa dan berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahannya namun sayang tak bisa mengelabui mata naruto.

" iblis dan para pemuja dewa dan tuhan adalah musuh. Kenapa kau tak memperingatkan issei mengenai hal itu?" tanya rias yang mulai menampakan emosi marahnya yang hanya direspon dengan helaan nafas panjang oleh naruto.

" kenapa aku harus?" tanya naruto kembali untuk memastikan sesuatu.

" itu jelas. Iblis da..." belum sempat rias menyelesaikan perkataannya naruto memotongnya.

"itu bukanlah sebuah alasan." potongnya dengan nada serius namun tetap santai yang membuat rias terdiam. " ...iblis,malaikat,malaikat jatuh dan manusia. Menurutku mereka itu sama saja...dan aku rasa bukanlah masalah, jika Issei ingin berteman dengan biarawati itu. " sambung naruto seraya menyesap kuah ramennya hingga tetes terakhir.

" tapi..."

" aku tahu... kau khawatir tentang issei bukan?"

" ya...aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan dia sekarang. Malaikat Jatuh mungkin sudah tahu bahwa Issei masih hidup bahkan setelah mereka mencoba membunuhnya, tidak perlu memberi mereka lebih banyak alasan untuk membunuhnya lagi... " ujar rias dengan nada khawatir.

" ini bukanlah seperti masalah besar..." tambah naruto kembali sambil melompat turun dari atap sekolah. " lagipula ...jika terjadi sesuatu, ada kita bukan." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan tangannya dibahu rias.

" ...ya kurasa kau ada benarnya." Respond rias dengan senyum tipis.

Sore hari diruang club...

" berakhir dengan diceramahi Buchou lagi. Haaaa..." issei hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat mengingat dirinya yang diceramahi tadi. " maaf ashia sepertinya aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku ..." batin issei saat mengingat janji yang dibuatnya dengan ashia.

" tak usah murung begitu issei-kun..." tegur suara tak dikenal dari belakang issei.

" akeno-san!?" ujar issei yang terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba akeno dari belakangnya

"Buchou itu sangat khawatir dengan keselamatanmu." sambung akeno sambil tersenyum menjelaskan alasan kenapa Buchou bertingkah seperti itu.

" rias-senpai..." batin issei saat mendengar penjelasan akeno. Batinnya merasa bersalah karena teah membuat rias merasa khawatir tentang dirinya seperti itu. Namun lamunannya terhenti saat kembali ada seseorang memasuki ruangan.

" akeno? Aku pikir kau sudah pulang kerumah." Tanya perempuan berambut merah yang baru masuk itu yang tak lain adalah rias sendiri.

" kita baru saja menerima pesan dari taiko." Ujar akeno senpai dengan nada serius,

" dari taiko?" tanya rias

" sepertinya, iblis liar telah ditemukan dikota ini..." jelas akeno-senpai dengan raut wajah serius yang direspond dengan serius juga oleh rias-senpai.

...

"Jadi apa itu Iblis liar?" tanya issei saat mereka berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan.

" iblis liar, awalnya mereka adalah bawahan para iblis" Jelas sang supernova kiba yang dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan issei.

" seperti kita?" tanya issei kembali yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kiba sebelum melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

" tapi mereka mengkhianati tuannya dan bertingkah seenaknya seperti layaknya anjing liar. Merekalah yang disebut dengan iblis liar." Sambung kiba mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang iblis liar kepada issei.

" iblis liar harus dibasmi. Itulah hukum iblis." Tambah rias " dan menurut informasi ada rumor jika ada iblis liar dirumah ini yang memancing dan memakan manusia.(memakan?)" Sambung rias sambil melihat sebuah rumah tua kusuh tak berpenghuni didepan mereka.

" dan itulah misi kita malam ini menghukumnya" ujar rias kembali sambil berjalan memasuki rumah itu diikuti para pelayannya dibelakangnya.

" issei, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untukmu untuk melihat kami iblis dalam pertarungan. Sekaligus aku juga akan menjelaskan sifat-sifat pelayan." Sambung rias yang akan mulai menjelaskan sesuatu kembali kepada issei.

( skip penjelasan tentang rating game dan evil piece...)

" aku masih belum benar-benar mengerti tentang sifat dari bidak yang dimaksud..." ujar issei yang tak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang dijelaskan oleh rias. " pada akhirnya, aku ini bidak apa ya?" tanya issei sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" issei, kau itu..." rias terhenti saat mencium bauh darah yang sangat kuat dari pintu yang dibukanya.

" dia datang." Gumam koneko dengan ekspresi serius.

" aku mencium sesuatu yang bodoh..." ujar suara tak dikenal yang mengema diseluruh ruangan. " tapi aku juga mencium sesuatu yang lezat..."

" apa kau manis atau pahit?" tanya pemilik suara itu yang menampakan dirinya dalam wujud wanita cantik tanpa pakaian sehelaipun namun sayang tubuh bagian bawahnya berwujud seekor harimau raksasa (dengan katalain seperti centaur namun dengan kaki harimau).

" dada!" teriak issei saat pertama melihatnya. Atau lebih tepat bagian khusus yang digemari issei.

" iblis liar vice. Kau telah meninggalkan tuanmu, dan mengunakan kekuatanmu seenaknya untuk mengacau. Sekarang kau akan menghadapi hukumanmu." Ujar rias terhadap iblis wanita didepannya. " dalam nama keluarga gremory... aku akan menghancurkanmu!" Sambung rias dengan deklarasi yang penuh percaya diri.

Mendengar pernyataan penuh percaya diri dari rias membuat iblis itu tersenyum kecil.

" oh, penuh percaya diri sekali bocah seperti kau." Ujar iblis itu yang tak kalah dalam kepercayaan diri. "apa aku harus membuat seluruh badanmu merah seperti rambutmu itu?" tantang iblis liar bernama vice itu sambil mengoyang-goyangkan buah dadanya.

" jadi ini iblis liar..." gumam issei saat melihat iblis didepannya yang sedang mengoyangkan sesuatu yang sangat disukainya itu. " ...tapi dia terlihat seperti wanita mesum bagiku." Sambung issei dengan raut mesum diwajahnya.

" lingkaran sihir!" batin issei saat menyadari ada lingkaran sihir dibagian punting dada iblis itu. Belum sempat berpikir apa yang terjadi iblis itu menembakan sinar laser dari punting susunya kearah issei dan kawan-kawan.

Semua dengan cepat menghindarinya, kecuali satu orang. Ya issei masih mematung dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat sinar itu menuju kearahnya.

" awas!" teriak suara yang dikenal oleh issei yang tiba-tiba memaksa dirinya tiarap kelantai agar tak terkena sinar itu.

" naruto?" kejut rias dalam batinnya saat mendapati narutolah yang membantu issei.

" naruto?" tanya issei yang masih tiarap dilantai dengan posisi kepala ditekan kelantai oleh tangan naruto yang juga tiarap tadi.

" yo.." sapa naruto dari balik topeng rubahnya dengan santai.

" bukan yo bodoh, tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya issei dengan berteriak dengan keras.

" hanya sedang menikmati waktu senggang." Jawab naruto sambil membuka topengnya dan meletakan topengnya disamping kanan kepalanya.

" menikmati waktu sengang..." issei hanya bisa sweat drop mendengar jawaba naruto.

" yang lebih penting , jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu issei." Ujar naruto seraya bangkit berdiri " aku tak bisa terus ada disamping kalian lho." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengembalikan perhatiaannya kepada iblis liar didepannya.

" dia adalah mengsaku, kau sebaiknya tidak ikut campur naruto-kun." Ujar rias yang melangkah didepan naruto dan menghalangi langkahnya. " yuuto." Perintah rias kepada knightnya yang langsung dengan sigap mengambil posisi bertarung dengan pedang yang masih terbungkus sarungnya dipinggang kirinya.

"Baik" hanya satu kata itu jawaban dari sang supernova sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap.

" dia menghilang!" issei terkejut saat mendapati si supernova sekolahnya tiba-tiba menghilang dari depannya.

" dia terlalu cepat untuk kau lihat." Ujar rias yang mulai menjelaskan. " posisi yuuto adalah knight yang memiliki speciality kecepatan. Dan senjata terkuatnya adalah kombinasi permainan pedang dan kecepatan." Sambung rias sambil menyaksikan knightnya dengan mudanya memotong kedua tangan iblis liar didepan mereka dengan mudahnya.

" hebat." Kagum issei dalam hatinya saat melihat bagaimana yuuto bertarung dengan iblis seccara langsung. Dan sebentar mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada naruto yang ternyata sedang menikmati game di gameboynya dengan santai sambil duduk bersandar didinding tak jauh dari dirinya.

" orang ini..." issei hanya bisa sweat drop saja melihatnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali fokus kepada pertarungan dihadapannya.

" kau serangga kecil!" teriak iblis itu seraya mencoba menginjak kiba yang tengah ada didepannya.

" koneko-chan!" teriak issei saat melihat koneko berlari masuk untuk menghalangi serangan yang ditujukan untuk yuuto.

" tak usah khawatir." Potong rias yang membuat perhatian issei kembali padanya. " posisi koneko adalah rook. Dan speciality dari rook adalah serangan dan pertahanan yang luar biasa." Jelas rias sambil menyaksikan dengan santai bagaimana rooknya koneko menahan dan melemparkan balik serangan iblis itu dengan mudahnya.

" serangan dengan tingkat seperti itu takkan membuatnya bergeming sedikitpun." Tambah rias

" waktunya untuk terbang." Ujar koneko dengan datar sambil melancarkan satu pukulan keras keperut iblis liar vice yang langsung membuatnya terlempar jatuh kedinding ruangan.

" bagaimana bisa...sekumpulan anak muda ini..." gerutu iblis itu sambil menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

" lemah..." gumam koneko sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan cara menepukan satu sama lainnya.

" sebaiknya aku ingat untuk tidak berkelahi dengan koneko-chan..." batin issei sambil gemetar melihat kekuatan koneko barusan.

" dan yang terakhir akeno." Ujar rias yang memerintahkan queennya untuk maju.

" hai, buchou." Jawab wanita berambut hitam sambil perlahan maju mendekati iblis liar yang tergeletak tak jauh didepannya. " ara ara, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sekarang ya?" ujar akeno sambil terus berjalan perlahan dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" awas buchou!" teriak issei saat melihat tangan iblis yang tadi dipotong oleh yuuto kembali hidup dan berniat menyerang rias. Tanpa pikir panjang issei langsung berlari menolong wanita pujaannya itu.

JLEEEBBB!

Sebelum tangan itu sempat menyentuh rias, sebuah pedang telah dilempar oleh seseorang dari belakang mereka yang langsung membuat tangan itu menancap kedinding dengan kuat.

" naruto-kun?" gumam issei yang langsung membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya ketempat naruto yang tengah menguap bosan ditempatnya tadi.

Ya yang tadi dilemparkan adalah dengasher sword mode oleh naruto untuk menghentikan tangan itu...

" dia..." batin rias sambil menatap tajam kearah naruto.

" cepat selesaikan. aku ngantuk nih..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut naruto dengan sedikit menguap dan langsung membuat semuanya mengembalikan perhatiannya kepertarungan.

" akeno, cepat habisi dia..." ujar rias dengan nada perintah.

" orang yang berani mencoba menyentuh buchou ...harus dihukum." Ujar akeno dengan senyum manis dan mengerikannya.

" dia adalah queen ku." Ujar rias yang kembali menjelaskan tentang posisi para bawahannya yang kali ini aadlah giliran akeno. " wakil presiden tak terkalahkanku. Kekuatannya tak bisa jauh dibandingkan bidak yang lain." Jelas rias sambil menyaksikan akeno yang mulai mengeluarkan listrik kuning dari tangannya.

" ara, sepertinya kau masih terlihat sangat sehat?" ujar akeno sambil tersenyum " kalau begitu... bagaimana dengan serangan setingkat ini?" tanya akeno dengan suara manis sambil terus menyambarkan petirnya kearah iblis liar didepannya belas kasihan sedikitpun.

" mengunakan kekuatan sihir adalah diatas itu dia adalah seorang..." ujar rias yang terpotong oleh tawa kecil bahagia akeno.

" ara, sepertinya kau masih terlihat cukup sehat?" ujar akeno kembali sambil menjilat bibirnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan sambaran petirnya secara beruntun.

" Ya dia adalah seorang ultimate sadist." Sambung rias seraya menyaksikan queennya dengan bahagia menyiksa iblis liar itu dengan petirnya sambil tertawa senang.

" aku penasaran sebanyak apa kau bisa menahanya?" tanya akeno sambil terus tertawa dan menyambarkan petirnya.

" dia ...tertawa.." gumam issei saat melihat betapa senangnya akeno-san didepannya menyiksa iblis liar buruan mereka. Sementara naruto sudah kembali tengelam kedalam video gamenya kembali.

" akeno ...itu cukup." Ujar rias yang memerintahkan queennya untuk berhenti.

" sudah selesai? Ah, sayang sekali." Ujar akeno seraya menghentikan petirnya lalu tersenyum manis.

Melihat iblis itu sudah tak bisa melawan lagi rias perlahan berjalan mendekatinya untuk menjatuhkan serangan penghabisan.

" ada perkataan terakhir?" tanya rias

" bunuh aku..." ujar iblis itu dengan nada perlahan.

" baiklah kalau begitu. Hancurnya menjadi debu" Ujar rias seraya memunculkan lingkaran sihir didepannya "skak mat" bisiknya sebelum memangil energi hiram dari lingkaran sihirnya yang langsung menghapus iblis liar itu tanpa sisa.

" ini pertarungan iblis." Batin issei dengan penuh rasa kagum.

" sudah selesai... ayo kita pulang." Ajak rias senpai kepada seluruh bawahannya.

" akhirnya selesai..." batin naruto yang sejak tadi hanya jadi penonton dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

" uhm, buchou?" panggil issei yang teringat akan sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya.

" hmm..apa?"

" tadi kita diganggu sebelumnya. Jadi kau belum memberi tahu posisiku?" tanya issei dengan grogi

" hmm? Ah, posisimu ya..." gumam rias yang ingat akan pertanyaan itu tadi. dan sementara issei sejak tadi menunggu dengan sabar dan atusias tentang posisinya dalam tim.

" posisimu adalah... pawn." Jawab rias yang langsung menghancurkan semangat issei dan membuatnya seakan ingin menangis.

" jadi begitu ya... aku adalah posisi terendah..." batin issei sambil menangis ala anime dalam hatinya.

" tak usah murung begitu issei." Tegur naruto sambil menpuk pundaknya. "posisimu tak terlalu buruk kok." Ujar naruto mencoba menghibur.

" oh iya, naruto-kun?" panggil rias

" ng?"

" kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya rias-senpai yang sejak tadi penasaran bagaimana naruto bisa mengetahui tempat ini disingahi oleh iblis liar.

" hmm... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?" gumam naruto sambil berpikir kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kepada iblis berambut merah yang penuh rasa penasaran ini. " rumit." Ujar naruto dengan sederhana.

" ..." rias hanya bisa memandang datar kearah naruto. tanpa perlu dikata naruto tahu kalau gadis ini tidak puas dengan jawabannya. dan tatapan matanya menunjukan kalau ia sedang menahan marah membuat naruto langsung berkeringat dingin.

mengetahui bahaya yang mungkin bisa mengancam dirinya. naruto melakukan apa keahliannya sejak dia masih diakademi ninja, lari.

" ya sudah ya aku duluan." Ujar naruto sebelum pergi kabur begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

" haa...kita juga pulang akeno." Ujar rias sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam lingkarang sihir yang dibuat oleh akeno.

Dengan naruto...

" haaaa... sebaiknya segera pulang dan tidur." Desah naruto sambil menguap kecil dan mulai mencari sesuatu dalam kantungnya. " tiak ada?" batin naruto

Panik ia langsung membongkar semua kantungnya untuk mencari benda yang merupakan kuncinya untk pulang kerumah. Dan saat yakin benda itu tak ada dimana-mana naruto mulai menangis ala anime.

" bagaimana aku akan pulang..." tangis naruto

' kau menghilangkan peluit castle doran kan?' tanya kurama dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tak berbicara naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan itu.

' haaa...kau ini.' Kurama hanya bisa mendesa pasrah.

End chapter 5...

Yap itulah chapter5 untuk saat ini dichapter selanjutnya akan diceritakan tentang pertemuan kedua issei dan ashia dan juga pertemuan kembali dengan yuma. Btw saya akan coba update secepatnya namun gak jamin. Dan sekali lagi maaf kalo jelek ceritanya ya ^^. Dan please follow and review

VVVVV

VVVV  
VVV

VV

Dibawah sini V


	6. Chapter 6 tidak penting

Hai hai maaf lama menunggu^^. Tapi ane udah berusaha keras untuk update secepatnya jadi maaf ya ^^ by the way ini dia chapter 6 dari highschool sage.

I dont own highschool dxd or naruto.

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

Chapter 6. tidaklah penting...

Flash back chapter sebelumnya...

" bagaimana aku akan pulang..." tangis naruto

' **kau menghilangkan peluit castle doran kan?'** tanya kurama dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tak berbicara naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan itu.

' **haaa...kau ini.'** Kurama hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

End flashback chapter 5...

Hari berikutnya...

" ng? Kenapa aku ada disini?"gumam naruto yang baru saja terbangun dan membuka matanya. Menyadari dirinya tak berada ditempat seharusnya(kamarnya sendiri) naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. " ah benar juga, kemarin aku kehilangan kunci doran..." batin naruto sambil sedikit menguap sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri.

Namun sayang ada sesuatu atu lebih tepatnya seseorang yang menahan lehernya sehingga dirinya tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan benar saja saat menoleh kesampingnya dirinya mendapati rias gremory tengah ridur disampingnya dan tanpa pakaian sehelaipun sehingga memperlihatkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan jelas kepada naruto.

" ng..." naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh.

" seingatku aku tidur di ruang uks..." batin naruto mengingat kemarin ia memtuskan untuk tidur sementara di ruang uks selama peluit doran menghilang. Dan kini saat dirinya tersadar rias berada disampingnya tengah tidur tanpa pakaian.

" nn..."gumam rias dalam tidurnya sambil menarik kepala naruto lebih kuat dan memeluknya erat kedadanya.

" ini buruk..." batin naruto dengan muka memerah saat menyadari situasinya saat ini.

" ng?" perlahan rias mulai membuka matanya dan mendapati naruto sudah terbangun didepannya. " selamat pagi naruto-kun." Sapa rias sambil tersenyum dan tanpa mengendurkan pelukannya sedikitpun.

" ..." tak menjawab muka naruto hanya memerah.

" ara, naruto jangan bilang kau menikmati ini?" tanya rias dengan nada mengoda kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang dipeluknya erat itu.

" mana mungkin aku suka?!" bantah naruto menyangkal kenikmatan yang munkin akan di anggap surga oleh gurunya si petapa genit dari gunung myoboku.

" benarkah? Tapi sepertinya wajahmu berkata lain?" goda rias sekali lagi dengan berdasar pada fakta bahwa wajah naruto tengah memerah saat ini.

Tak bisa membantah, naruto hanya bisa terdiam mencoba mencari kata atau jalan keluar dari masalah yang dibawa iblis berambut merah didepannya ini. Dan tak bisa menyangkal perkataan rias, bahwa saat ini dirinya terbawa perasaan yang seharusnya sudah ia singkirkan sebagai seorang petapa yang menjaga dan mewaris kekuatan dari rikudo sennin dan para bijuu.

Mencoba berpikir sejenak, akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk menghela nafasnya sejenak untuk mengumpulkan chakra sebentar dan kemudian yang terjadi.

FUSHHHH...

Tubuh naruto tiba tiba terurai dalam daun yang terbawa angin dan kembali berkumpul membentuk dirinya kembali disamping ranjang uks.

" ah!" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan rias saat naruto terlepas dari pelukannya dan tibatiba telah berdiri didepannya dengan lengkap.(dalam pakaian seragam hari itu.)

" buchou bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya naruto dengan suara (datar meski wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.) kepada rias yang duduk diatas ranjang didepannya dengan mulut mencibir sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menjawab pertaanyaannya.

" tadinya aku hanya ingin tidur diruang uks, tapi saat mendapatimu telah disini duluan jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung saja." Jawab rias-senpai tanpa rasa malu sambil merengangkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"..." naruto hanya terdiam sesaat mencoba mencerna 'bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidur dengan pria yang bukan keluarganya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun' kedalam kepalanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

" lalu... kenapa kau tanpa pakaian?" tanya naruto kembali.

" aku tak bisa tidur kalau tak telajang." Jawab rias dengan polos sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali menambahkan. " dan lebih sempurna jika aku memeluk bantal seperti bantal binatang." Tambah rias dengan senyum tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun yang langsung membuat naruto sweat drop melihat tingkahnya ini.

" kau ini..." gerutu naruto dengan suara pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh rias yang ada didepannya.

" ng? Ada apa naruto?" tanya rias dengan polos sambil merangkak ditempat tidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana mendekati naruto.

" tidak bukan apa-apa... nih pakai bajumu aku duluan." Jawab naruto yang berhasil mengembalikan pikiran jernihnya dan kemudian melemparkan sebuntal kain yang merupakan seragam milik rias kearahnya.

" mou... kenapa kau begitu dingin sih" gerutu rias sambil mencibirkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan sikap acuh naruto.

" terserah ..." ujar naruto dengan nada acuh sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam dedaunan yang terbang disekitarnya.

Diatap sekolah sebelum pelajaran dimulai...

" hoaaaaammm... aku masih mengantuk..." gumam naruto yang tengah duduk ditempat favoritnya sambil menguap kecil menunggu ramen instant cupnya matang.

' **...pagi...**" sapa rubah besar yang tinggal didalam tubuh naruto.

" yo pagi kurama, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya naruto dengan santai pada partnernya itu.

**' ya kurang lebih... apa terjadi sesuatu?'** tanya kurama

" ng... kurang lebih begitulah..." jawab naruto dengan nada tidak bersemangat yang meninggalkan tanda tanya dikepala kurama.

**' apa maksudmu?'** tanya kurama

" tidak,bukan apa-apa..." jawab naruto sambil memandang langit pagi hari ini.

Tak terasa hari inipun berlalu dengan cepat sekolah telah berakhir. Tak ada kejadiaan menarik atau tak normal hari ini. Dan seperti biasa naruto menghabiskan harinya hanya untuk tidur saja sepanjang jam pelajaran sekolah. Meskipun sebenarnya dirinya tak sepenuhnya tidur melainkan bermain di planet bookshelf untuk membaca buku-buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan tanpa dirinya sadari kembali hari berlalu begitu cepat...

" hoi naruto" panggil issei yang mencoba membangunkan tukang tidur yang tidur sepanjang pelajaran itu.

"..." tak ada respon

" hei naruto bangun." Panggil issei sekali lagi dengan suara lebih keras sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang nyenyak tidur itu.

" ..." masih tak ada respon.

" hei issei, caramu salah kalau mau membangunkan anak ini." Tegur siswa berkaca mata yang merupakan salah satu dari trio mesum seperti issei.

" memangnya ada cara khusus untuk membangunkannya?" tanya issei yang tak mengerti maksud ucapan motohama tentang caranya yang salah untuk membangunkan sipemalas naruto itu. Tak menjawab motohama hanya mengangkat telunjuk kanannya dan membuat poseyang seakan berkata 'kau tak tahu ya issei' dengan wajah sombongnya.

Perlahan motohama berjalan mendekati bangku naruto dan mulai membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya.

" hei naruto, kalau kau bangun sekarang nanti issei akan mentraktir ramen sepuasmu loh." Bisik motohama. Tak perlu menunggu satu detik setelah bisikan motohama naruto langsung dengan sigap bangun dari tidurnya dan menepuk pundak issei dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" janji ya issei-kun" ujar naruto saat menepuk pundak issei dengan senyum diwajahnya yang hanya bisa membuat issei sweatdrop olehnya.

" uzumaki naruto. Kelas dua c mendapat julukan pemalas karena selalu terlihat tak bersemangat seperti orang malas dan tanpa tujuan hidup." Jelas motohama sambil mengakat sedikit kacamatanya dengan penuh kebanggan.

" hei aku bukan tak punya tujuan hidup tahu." bantah naruto yang tak setuju dengan penjelasan motohama tentang dirinya.

Issei hanya bisa sweatdrop kembali...

" tapi ada satuhal yang sangat jelas tentangnya." Mulai motohama kembali " uzumaki naruto. Kau merupakan maniak rameen no satu yang pernah diketahui sejepang ini." Tambahnya mengakhiri penjelasan yang hanya direspon oleh naruto dengan anggukan tanda setuju.

" untuk yang itu aku setuju." Ujar naruto tanpa sedikitpun rasa malu diotaknya. Yang langsung membuat seisi kelas sweat drop saat mengdengar pengakuan sipemalas itu dengan jujur dan santainya.

" nah, issei" mulai naruto sebelum seseorang kembali masuk dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. "maaf menganggu, tapi issei-kun dan naruto-kun buchou memanggil kalian." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lain dan bukan adalah kiba yang diperintahkan rias untuk memanggil mereka berdua.

" rias-senpai?" batin issei saat mengdengar kata buchou dari mulut kiba.

" hei issei siapa yang dimaksud sicasanova sialan ini dengan buchou?" tanya sibotak dari trio mesum dengan berbisik. Merasa ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk meyombongkan dirinya didepan kedua temannya ini issei menjawab dengan penuh rasa bangga.

" matsuda...motohama ... asal kalian tahu ya aku ini sekarang anggota dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib." Ujarnya dengan penuh rasa bangga yang langsung memanggil reaksi teriakan rasa iri dari kedua teman baiknya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Issei telah menjadi anggota dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang didirikan oleh rias-senpai yang merupakan gadis tercantik diseluruh kuoh academy, dan dengan kata lain issei berada didalam club yang sama dengan kedua gadis tercantik diakademi itu (maksudnya rias dan akeno). Dan tak hanya itu berarti buchou yang memanggilnya melalui di supernnova sialan itu tak lain dan bukan adalah rias gremory sendiri. Jelas ini membuat iri diri mereka hingga ke maxx.

" ISSEEII PENGKHIANAAATTT!" " ISSEI BRENGSEEK KAUUU!" teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan yang langsung membuat satu kelas sweatdrop oleh mereka.

" apa ini sering?" tanya kiba dengan suara pelan kepada naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

" ya, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa..." jawab naruto dengan datar sambil terus menonton issei yang sedang tertawa senang melihat penderitaan dan jeritan kedua temannya itu.

" yosh. Kiba ayo berangkat." Ujar issei dengan penuh semangat setelah puas menonton penderitaan temannya tadi.

" ya." Jawab kiba sambil memimpin jalan.

" bisa aku pass saja untuk yang satu ini?" Ujar naruto dengan malas karena ingin pass untuk bagian merepotkan yang mungkin akan terjadi kelak jika ia ikut pergi bersama issei untuk menemui rias. "kurasa tidak..." gumamnya saat issei tak memperdulikanpertanyaannya tadi dan menariknya pergi menuju keluar kelas.

Di ruangan club ...

" buchou, aku sudah membawa issei-kun dan naruto-kun seperti yang anda minta buchou." Lapor kiba saat memasuki ruangan bersama dengan issei dan naruto dibelakangnya.

" hai, suruh saja mereka menunggu diruang utama." Jawab rias dari dalam kamar mandi shower yang berada digedung club ini.

" lagi...lagi..." naruto hanya bisa sweat drop saat melihat silluet tubuh rias yang tertutup tirai kamar mandi yang terlihat jelas. Sementara issei dia hanya memasang wajah mesumnya dengan tatapan penuh gairah dan nafsu kearah kamar mandi didepannya.

" rias-senpai..." gumamnya dengan wajah mesum menjijikan yang menunjukan dengan jelas pikiran mesumnya yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan dari gadis loli berambut putih yang mengabuat dirinya terbenam ketembok secara instant.

" mesum tak dizinikan..." ujar koneko dengan datar sambil berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

" ha..." naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat didepannya. Tak menyadari bahawa perempuan berambut merah telah selesai berpakaian dan memasuki ruangan dengan seragam lengkap.

" maaf membuat menunggu tapi seperti yang kau tahu aku tak bisa bertahan dengan tubuh kotor terlalu lama." Ujar rias saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan sambil menghanduki rambut merahnya yang masih sedikit basah.

" ya ... tentu saja..." ujar naruto dengan sedikit nada sindiran yang ditujukan kerias. Mendengar perkataan itu rias merasa sedikit terganggu dengannya. Namun bukannya marah ia malah tersenyum tipis dan membalas perkataan naruto dengan caranya.

" seperti kau tak bertanggung jawab dengan itu." Mulai rias sambil perlahan berjalan mendekati naruto hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. " padahal ini semua kan ulahmu." Tambah rias sambil mencibir dan mengembungkan pipinnya.

" salahku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya naruto yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan rias yang menyalahkannya.

" bagaimana tidak, karena semalam kau tidur tanpa membersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Jadinya aku yang tidur disebelahmu juga ikut berbau keringatmu" Jawab rias menjelaskan, yang langsung menghasilkan wajah shock dari simesum issei yang tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan faccepalm oleh naruto.

" bukannya kau yang seenaknya tidur disebelahku.."batin naruto dengan sweat drop dikepala.

" apa...maksud ...perkataamu buchou?" tanya issei dengan tubuh gemetar tak percaya.

" ini akan jadi hari yang panjang..." batin naruto saat melihat ekspresi dari temannya yang satu ini dan mengetahui ini akan jadi merepotkan.

" ng. Kau kenapa issei-kun?" tanya rias yang penasaran tentang apa yang membuat pawnnya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

" te..tentang...kau ...(gulp) ...tidur bersama naruto-san?" tanya issei dengan terbata bata dan gemetaran.

" memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya rias balik yang tak menangkap maksud perkataan dari pawnnya itu.

Issei tak menjawab hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan aura cemburu yang sangat kuat terasa disekitar didirinya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk dirinya meledak dan langsung mengemgam kerah baju naruto dan mulai marah-marah tak jelas dengan air mata ala anime diwajahnya.

" brengsek kau naruto! Kenapa kau bisa dapat kesempatan untuk tidur dengan buchou sementara aku tidak !?" teriaknya dengan penuh rasa cemburu sambil terus menarik dan mendorong kerah baju naruto dengan penuh kesal.

"..."

" BRENGSEK!"

"BRENGSEK!"

" BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!" Teriak issei sambil terus melampiaskan kemarahan kepada si kuning yang tak berdaya dan hanya memilih diam.

" sudahlah issei-kun, aku yakin naruto-kun punya alasannya sendiri untuk ini." Ujar casanova mencoba menenangkan simesum yang tengah mengamuk itu.

" SEPERTI AKU PEDULI!" teriak issei dengan penuh kemarahan yang membuat kiba tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur karena kaget dengan teriakan dari issei yang mendadak itu.

' ...' kurama yang melihat dari dalam tubuh naruto hanya bisa sweat drop.

" sudah cukup." Gerutu naruto sambil menyingkrkan tangan issei dari kerahnya sebelum mulai bicara kembali. " ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau masalahkan. Lagipula aku hanya tidur bersebelahan saja dengan wanita itu, dan tak terjadi apa-apa antara kami." Ujar naruto mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya kepada issei. " lagipula itu juga sebauah kecelakaan hingga aku harus tidur bersebelahan dengan iblis wanita seperti dia." Gerutu naruto nada malas dan tak bersemangat.

" apa itu benar?" tanya issei yang sudah tampak sedikit tenang nammun masih terlihhat air mata di matanya yang mengalir.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan issei.

Merasa tak puas issei menoleh kearah buchou untuk menadpat jawaban dari pihak buchou sendiri yang dijawab dengan anggukan juga oleh buchou yang mengiyakan jawaban naruto.

" hah...jadi begitu." Issei akhirnya kembali tenang meski masih ada sedikit aura cemburu yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya namun sudahlah itu tak penting. " tapi tetap saja kau tidur bersama buchou" sambung issei dengan tatapan tak senang kearah naruto sesaat sebelum kembali kenormal dan akhirnya membiarkan masalah ini berlalu.

" ara ara, jangan lupa dengan kebiasaan buchou yang selalu tidur tanpa pakaian dan memeluk benda didekatnya." Tambah akeno yang langsung menjatuhkan bom kesuasana yang awalnya sudah mulai terkendali.

" NARUTO!" teriak issei kembali yang amarah kecemburuannya kembali meningkat kemax.

... skip sebentar...

" ..." tanya naruto dengan pasrah dan wajah babak belur dihajar issei yang sedang terbakar rasa cemburu dan iri saat mendengar ucapan akeno yang membuatnya langsung meledak karena iri dengan naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Tidur bersebelahan dengan gadis tercantik diakademi, dipeluk dan dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

Dan dalam hatinya naruto sesungguhnya dirinya ingin sekali menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya bahwa riaslah yang diam-diam tidur disampingnya saat dirinya tertidur di ruang uks semalam. Tapi yang sudah terjadi sudah terjadi, jadi naruto membiarkan hal itu mengalir begitu saja sambil menahan sakit.

" melihat langsung tubuh telanjang buchou... benar-benar tak termaafkan..." gerutu issei yang masih sedikit terdengar marah ditelinga naruto. " terutama melihat dada buchou..." gerutu issei sambil menatap lurus kearah dada rias yang langsung disadari oleh rias dan penerus rikudo sennin ini tentang apa yang ada dipikiran simaniak ini.

" maniak..." gerutu naruto dengan suara pelan saat mendengar pernyataan issei itu, yang sayangnya didengar oleh telinga iblis rias.

" ...!" rias yang mendengar itu juga hanya merespon dengan tersenyum tipis sambil mengkalkulasi beberapa rencana yang entah kenapa membuat naruto merinding sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada issei.

" jadi issei itu suka dengan dada wanita ya?" tanya rias dengan nada mengoda dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati issei.

" YES! AKU SUKA MEREKA!" jawab issei dengan refleks dan tanpa rasa malu yang membuat naruto sweat drop.

" apa kau mau menyentuh dadaku?" goda rias yang semakin dekat yang membuat issei langsung memerah.

" T...TE...TENTU SAJA!" jawab issei dengan penuh semangat berccampur grogi.

" ...kalau begitu kau harus memenuhi satu permintaanku." Ujar rias yang mulai menunjukan motifnya.

" p...pe...permintaanmu apa?" tanya issei dengan grogi. Bagaimana tidak gadis yang selama ini dikaguminya benar-benar dekat dengan dirinya dan tentu saja itu menghasilkan overload keotak mesumnya secara spontan.

" dapatkan..." bisik rias-senpai dengan sangat perlahan dan dekat ketelinga kanan issei. "sebuah kontrak." Finish rias sebelum kembali kejarak normal sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas kearah issei.

" heh?" issei yang bingung hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata 'heh' dengan raut wajah bingung dan tak mengerti.

" seperti yang kubilang tadi. kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan sebuah kontrak, kau boleh menyentuh dadaku." Jelas rias-senpai kembali dengan memasang wajah erotis dengan jari telunjuk dimulutnya yang langsung membuat darah seseorang diruangan itu langsung mendidih penuh semangat.

" YOSSSSHHH!" teriak issei dengan penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas. " akan kulakukan!" ujar issei kembli sebelum akhirnya mengambil kertas yang disodorkan rias dan pergi dengan segera menuju ke pintu keluar.

" bo-doh" batin naruto yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar kearah issei yang berlari keluar dengan bodohnya.

" ara ara" akeno hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya kepipinya.

" hm..." rias hanya terseyum tipis melihat pawnnya yang penuh semangat itu dari jendela dibelakangnya sebelum kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada naruto yang sedang tiduran disofa sambil memasang wajah malas dan kembali mulai membaca novel ringannya.

" jadi naruto-kun." Mulai rias yang mendapat perhatian naruto karena memanggil namanya. " bisa kau mencari tahu sesuatu untukku?" tanya rias sambil berjalan perlahan dan kemudian duduk di sofa didepan naruto.

" apa itu?" tanya naruto dengan ekspresi malas.

" bisa tidak kau mencari tahu tentang ashia argento untukku?" tanya rias dengan nada manis menanyakan 'bisa tidak?' kepada pemuda didepannya itu.

" kenapa?" tanya naruto yang merasakan bahwa permintaan rias masih kurang detail atau setidaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu dibaliknya.

" hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Jawab rias sambil menyesap teh yang disediakan akeno yang diletakan dimeja yang ada didepannya itu.

" hmmmm...baiklah ..." jawab naruto malas sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar.

...

...

...

Setelah yakin naruto telah keluar rias menanyakan sesuatu kepada queennya yang berdiri tepat disampingnya itu.

" apa kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya rias dengan nada serius kepada akeno.

" sulit... anak itu ... dia seperti selubung tipis disekitar dirinya." Jawab akeno dengan nada yang sama.

" begitu ya..." gumam rias sambil melihat cermin dirinya didalam teh yang ada diccangkir yang dipegannya itu. " uzumaki naruto sebenarnya kau ini apa..." batin rias rasa penasaran yang tak pernah hilang tentang pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Dengan naruto...

Setelah keluar dari gedung club naruto langsung meloncat pergi menuju kekota. Dan dalam sekali lompatan naruto langsung sampai kesebuah tower radio tinggi yang ada dikota. Berterima kasih kepada kemampuan rinnegan yang membuatnya bisa mengunakan shinra tensei untuk meninggkatkan lompatannya ke max. Dan berkat latihan yang cukup selama 10 tahun ini dirinya kini bisa mengunakan teknik itu tanpa kesulitan dan dampak kesekitar. Dan tak hanya itu kini dirinya telah bisa mengunakan beberapa teknik rikudo meski tanpa mengaktifkan rinnengannya.

**' hei naruto?'** Panggil kurama dari dalam tubuhnya.

" apa?" tanya balik naruto sambil memandang seisi kota dari puncak tower.

**' bukankah kau sudah membaca semua tentang ashia argento itu dengan lookup mu? Lalu untuk apa kau mencari data lain lagi?'** tanya kurama yang berdasar kepada analisa dirinya sendiri. Dan tak mengerti maksud dibalik tindakan naruto saat ini.

" ada yang ingin kupastikan... dan itu harus secara langsung, karena hal ini tak ada di planet bookshelf jadi aku ingin memastikan sendiri." Ujar naruto menjelaskan

**' yang ingin kau pastikan?'** tanya kurama si mantan kyuubi dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya.

" ya." Jawab naruto sebelum melompat kembali.

Dengan issei...

Seperti biasa karena tak bia mengunakan lingkaran sihir perpindahan issei tak punya pilihan selain menuju ketempat klien dengan manual(alias mengunakan sepeda dan masuk lewat pintu depan).

Sepanjang perjalanan issei hanya bisa mengumam seorang diri saja tentang nasibnya ini.

" ah aku merasa dipermainkan oleh buchou tadi." gumam issei sambil mengayuh sepeda dan kembali kepikiran jernihnya tadi. dan sadar kalau dirinya seperti dipermainkan oleh rias agar segera mendapat kontrak dengan cepat.

" hah..." issei hanya bisa mendesah panjang seorang diri.

" tak seperti iblis kuat lainnya, iblis baru seperti diriku ini harus membuktikan diri sebelum melangkah maju. Dan untuk mendapatkan itu dan mengapai mimpiku untuk membangun kerajaan harem, aku harus mendapatkan kontrak." Batin issei dengan malas " tapi aku hanyalah seorang pawn... wujud terendah dan juga prajurit buangan..." desah issei saat mengingat tentang perannya yang dikatakan oleh rias-senpai.

" ahhh... jalan menuju raja harem sangatlah pajang..."desahnya sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalanan.

" tapi kalau diingat, ini benar benar sebuah kisah yang lucu." Gumam issei kembali saat mencoba merewind tentang kehidupannya ini. Didalam dirinya terdapat sebuah sacred gear, pacar pertamanya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang malaikat jatuh, kemudian terbunuh dikencan pertama, lalu diselamatkan oleh rias-senpai yang merupakan iblis dan kemudian dihidupkan kembali sebagai iblis bawahannya.

Issei hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk mengingat hal yang satu ini...

" Terpancing oleh kemungkinan bisa membangun kerajaan haremku sendiri dan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan kontrak." Issei hanya bisa sweat drop saat megingat semua kerja kerasnya untuk mendapat kontrak. " tapi setidaknya klub tidaklah membosankan juga. Ada buchou rias-senpai dan juga akeno-senpai yang merupakan 2 gadis tercantik diakademi. koneko-chan juga terlihat manis." Gumamnya saat mengingat klub yang dimasukinya itu.

" kiba juga tidaklah seburuk yang kupikirkan sebenarnya malah dia orang yang ramah, selain itu naruto sebenarnya juga bukan orang yang terlalu buruk..." Comen issei terhadap setiap anggota pria diklubnya. " kecuali untuk bagian ramen..." tambah issei untuk komentar mengenai naruto.

" yosh semangat , aku harus mendapatkan kontrak hari ini!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat sambil mempercepat ayunannya. " kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan kontrak...maka aku akan bisa menyentuh dada buchou..." tambahnya dengan wajah mesum yang sangat menjijikan sambil membayangkan rias buchou telanjang tanpa pakaian.

" orang mesum..." gumam bushin naruto yang diam diam tengah membuntuti issei dari kejauhan dengan nada sangat malas.

Semenjak issei menjadi iblis baru naruto tak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan bushinnya setiap saat untuk mengawasi issei tak bisa terlacak oleh bloodyrose yang diwariskan paman otoya dirinya tak punya pilihan selain melakukan pengawasan 24jam dengan bushinnya kepada temannya yang satu ini.

" ha..." bushin naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mengingat kenapa dirinya harus membuntuti simesum tak tahu malu ini. Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada membuntuti guru kakashi, mungkin ini sama buruknya dengan membuntuti senin mesum yang merupakan gurunya itu.

" ha..." bushin naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

End chapter 6...

Yap selesai sudah chapter 6 untuk saat ini. Dan untuk chapter berikutnya adalah reuni antara ashia dan issei dan mengenai cerita ini kalau ada yang masih bingung bisa pm ke ane ^^ by the way.

Please review disini ...

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	7. Chapter 7 reuni

maaf ya karena lama ^^ tapi ane udah berusaha lh o.O sebisanya -,- . dan buat yang bingung kenapa naruto kayak karakter tambahan di fanfic ini naruto memang bermain sebagai pemain dibalik layar. dan dari pada lama ini dia cchapter selanjutnya...

Flashback chapter sebelumnya...

" yosh semangat , aku harus mendapatkan kontrak hari ini!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat sambil mempercepat ayunannya. " kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan kontrak...maka aku akan bisa menyentuh dada buchou..." tambahnya dengan wajah mesum yang sangat menjijikan sambil membayangkan rias buchou telanjang tanpa pakaian.

" orang mesum..." gumam bushin naruto yang diam diam tengah membuntuti issei dari kejauhan dengan nada sangat malas.

End flash back...

Chapter 7 reuni...

Disebuah kedai ramen pinggir jalan...

" jadi apa kau bisa memberitahuku tentang anak itu?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning kepada pria paruh baya disebelahnya yang juga sedang menyesap ramen itu.

" kenapa aku harus? Kau kan bisa mendapatkan info tentangnya lebih mudah dengan kemampuanmu naruto." Ketus pria paruh baya di sebelah naruto sambil terus menglanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

" huada yhuang huinghin khukhetahui. Dhuan ithu thak bhisua khudhapat dheuang khemaphuankhu shaja, khuarhena ithu ahku pherlu khemhuamphuanmhu ghearald.(ada yang ingin ku ketahui. Dan itu tak bisa kudapat dengan kemampuanku saja, karena itu aku perlu kemampuanmu gerald)" Ujar naruto yang tak jauh beda(makan sambil bicara).

" ..." pria baruh baya berambut hitam yang bernama gerald yang dijuluki informant no 1 dikota ini hanya terdiam dan tak menlanjutkan makannya. Matanya menatap serius kearah naruto sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

(perhatian hampir semua percakapan dibawah sini mengunakan bahasa mulut penuh makanan yang sudah diterjemahkan.)

" ha..." gerald terhening sejenak sebelum kembali bicara dan makan. " ada banyak isu tentang anak itu. Tapi satuhal yang jelas dia bukanlah orang biasa." Mulai gerald

" penguna sacred gear bukan?" tanya naruto sambil menaikan satu alisnya dan melirik kearah gerald

" ya, dia adalah seorang penguna sacred gear. Kudengar dulu dia diusir dari gereja tempatnya karena beberapa hal yang tak diungkapkan disini Tapi isu mengatakan bahwa dirinya diusir karena menolong seorang iblis dengan kekuatannya." Jelas gerald dengan serius.

" begitu..." gumam naruto yang mendengarkan sambil makan dengan serius tentang info yang diberikan gerald yang sesuai dengan yang dirinya baca di planet bookshelf.

" terakhir kudengar ashia argento direkrut oleh beberapa stray exorcist untuk masuk kedalam grup mereka." Papar gerald yang menarik perhatian naruto.

" stray exorcist?..." tanya naruto dengan nada penasaran.

" ya, kudengar mereka juga berkerja sama dengan beberapa malaikat jatuh." Ujar gerald menjelaskan. " dan tak hanya itu, ada juga isu bahwa mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu dikota ini." Tambahnya sebelum mengakhiri makannya.

" apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanya naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran diwajahnya.

" entahlah... tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati naruto, mereka tak ragu-ragu dan tanpa pikir panjang untuk mengorbankan sesuatu untuk kepentingan mereka. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, manusia itu bisa jadi makhluk yang lebih mengerikan dari bangsa kami naruto." Ujar gerald mengakhiri pembicaraan sebelum pergi menninggalkan kedai ramen itu.

" ..." naruto tak bisa membantah hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan mengakhiri makannya dengan isapan besar kemangkuk ramennya dan menghabisakan sisa kuahnya.

" tak semuanya gerald... tak semuanya..." gumam naruto sambil memandang mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong didepannya. Sesaat dirinya teringat akan perkataan seseorang yang dihormatinya dan dianggapnya seperti kakeknya sendiri.

...

_" suatu hari kuharap akan datang hari dimana kita semua bisa saling memahami..." ujar pria paruh baya bernama jiraya di dalam ingatan naruto._

_..._

" ya... aku juga percaya akan datangnya hari itu sennin mesum." Gumam naruto seorang diri sebelum akhirnya meminta tambah kepada pelayan.

Kembali ke bushin naruto...

Seperti biasa bushin naruto terus mengawasi issei dari kejauhan tak membantu kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Mengawasi rumah klien issei kali ini dari balik bayang pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak tadi...

Ya benar ...dirinya tak bisa merasakan satupun energi kehidupan dari dalam rumah itu atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu menghalangi deteksi energi alamnya.

" ini benar benar aneh..." batin bushin naruto sambil menghisap sekotak kopi instant yang dibawanya untuk dijadikan bekal. Dan secara perlahan mengaktifkan rinnengannya untuk melihat keadaan rumah yang merupakan rumah klien issei dan benar saja sebuah kekai terlihat dengan jelas olehnya.

" ini..." gumam naruto saat mendapati kekai itu. sebuah kekai mengelilingi rumah itu. dan kekai itu seperti menutupi semua yang terjadi didalam sana agar tak terlacak oleh orang lain.

" hm..." bushin naruto bergumam panjang dalam pikirnya mencoba mencari apa alasan kekai itu terpasang. namun ia mengesampingkan pikiran itu sejenak menyadari siapapun atu untuk apapun kekai itu. ini bukanlah pertanda baik untuk issei.

" sebaiknya aku segera melakukan sesuatu..." gumam bushin naruto dengan santai sambil mengambil beberapa bagian dengasher dan mulai merangkainya menjadi den gasher gun mode, dan dengan mengalirkan sejumlah cakranya kedalam den gasher sehingga den gasher bersuara.

**full charge.**

hal yang kemudian dirinya lakukan ialah mengarahkan dengasher gun modenya kearah rumah klien issei yang ada didepannya dan berkata. " tak masalah kan kalau barriermu kuhancurkan?" ujar naruto saambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembakan sebuah bola charka birubesaryang langsung meluncur menuju rumah itu dan menghancurkan barrier yang sejak tadi menghalangi deteksi dari luar itu.

" kurasa ini cukup." ujar bushin naruto sebelum menghilang dalam asap yang bersuara pofft.

dengan issei...

"permisi." Ujar issei saat memasuki rumah kliennya yang ternyata pintunya tak terkunci itu. " meninggalkan pintu tak terkunci seperti ini berbahaya tahu." Gerutu issei dalam batinnya mengenai kebiasaan pemilik rumah meninggalkan pintu tak terkunci.

" maaf mengganggu , aku adalah suruhan dari clan gremory. Orang yang memanggilku anda bukan?" tanya issei dari depan. Tak ada jawaban isseipun memutuskan untuk masuk.

" hm..bau yang tidak enak." Gumam issei saat mencium bau tak sedap dari dalam rumah. Dan ditambah perasaannya sejak menginjakan kaki kesana entah mengapa menjadi was-was. Memberanikan diri demi mendapatkan kontrak issei pun meneruskan langkahnya.

" ada orang dirumah?" seru issei sambil berjalan menusuri lorong menuju ruang tamu. Dan tanpa sengaja dirinya menginjak sesuatu yang berlendir atau bisa dibilangan kental.

" benda apa ini?" gerutu issei sambil mencoba membersihkan kaus kakinya yang kotor akibat cairan itu. Dan setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama issei merasa aneh dengan benda yang diinjaknya itu. Kental,merah dan berbau seperti darah.

" mungkinkan ini..." batin issei yang masih menganalisa benda yang kini mengotori tanganya juga. Dan mencoba mencari sumber dari benda ini issei mendapati sebuah mayat tak bernyawa dalam keadaan menganaskan tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" ini..." issei terkejut saat melihat mayat itu dan hanya bisa mencoba sebaik munkin untuk tidak muntah.

" pendosa harulah dihukum..." gumam seorang pemuda berpakaian exorcist yang sedang duduk disofa mengalihkan perhatiannya. " ...aku mencoba mengutip kata dari alkitab." Sambung pemuda itu dengan menunjukan wajah menjijikan kepada issei.

" wah..wah lihat bukahkah ini iblis kecil...beruntungnya aku" ujar pemuda berambut putih dengan pakaian pendeta itu sambil berdiri dari sofa.

" aku adalah pastur muda... perkenalkan namaku freed zelzan." Ujar pastur muda itu yangternyata bernama freed. " aku adalah pastur muda yang melakukan pembasmian terhadap iblis demi umat manusia." Tambahnya sambil menari nari aneh.

" pastur...?" gumam issei saat mendengar kata itu. Tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain periingatan keras yang diberikan oleh rias senpai kepada dirinya tentang pastur dan gereja.

" yah begitulah... aku bukanlah iblis menjijikan sepertimu." Jawab sang pastur dengan raut wajah menyeramkan.

" lalu kau yang melakukan ini?" tanya issei yang seperti mengintrograsi pastur itu.

" dia sudah terbukti bekerja sama dengan iblis. Jadi berakhir sudah berakhir, Karena itulah aku membunuhnya " Jawab pastur muda bernama freed itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. " karena untuk menghancurkan iblis menjijikan dari jalanan itu sudah menrupakan tugasku." Tambah pastur freed itu sambil mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dan pistol dari dalam jaketnya.

" pedang cahaya..." issei terkejut melihat senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh pastur itu. Dan dalam kepalanya masih terbekas dengan jelas dirinya yang tertusuk oleh benda yang sama(hanya saja tombak) oleh yuuma-chan.

" ya... aku akan menusukkan pedang ini tepat kejantungmu dan kau iblis kecil akan hancur berkeping keping dan jatuh cinnta." Ujar pastur itu yang seperti seorang sadist yang sedang bersemangat. Dan tanpa peringatan ia langsung menerjang issei dan menebaskan pedangnya.

Dengan refleks issei melopat menghindari tebasan itu namun sayang pastur itu menembakan pistolnya hingga mengenai salah satu kaki issei hingga dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan.

" apa kau suka rasa dari pistol exorcistku "fusumata"?" tanya pastur itu kepada issei yang menahan sakit dikakinya dan tergeletak dilantai. Merasa kesal terus dihina issei mencoba bangkit dengan memanggil sacred gearnya.

" brengs***!" geram issei saat memanggil sacred gearnya,

" sekarang ada iblis. Ini benar benar membuatku sangat menikmati pembasmian iblis!" ujar pastur itu yang malah terlihat gembira saat issei mengeluarkan sacred gearnya.

" heeeyyyaaaahh" issei menerjang pastur itu untuk menyerangnya.

Skip...

Dengan rias dan yang lainnya yang masih diruang club disaat yang sama saat naruto menghancurkan barrier yang menutupi rumah klien issei...

" buchou..." ujar akeno dengan nada khawatir.

" ada apa akeno?" tanya rias sambil menyesap cangkirnya.

" ada exorcist ditempat issei." Ujar akeno dengan nada serius yang langsung membuat rias-senpai dan para bawahannya yang ada diruangan itu terdiam menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang rias-senpai langsung memerintahkan queennya untuk mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir teleport untuk membawa mereka langsung ketempat issei.

Dengan naruto bertepatan dengan saat bushinnya melepaskan jurusnya...

" hm... begitu ya... gumam naruto sambil menyesap kotak kopi susu instant sambil duduk santai diatas beberapa orang exorcist yang telah tak sadarkan diri.

" nah issei-kun... sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya naruto sambil menatap langit malam itu setelah mendapat sebuah informasi yang cukup mengejutkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kembali ke issei...

Tampak issei telah babak belur dihajar oleh pastur aneh itu tergeletak dilantai tak berdaya.

" oya oya kenapa sudah tak kuat lagi iblis-kun?" tanya pastur freed sambil mengangkat pedangnya bersiap melancarkan serangan terakhir untuk menghabisi issei. Namun sayang gerakannya terhenti saat terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari belakangnya yang juga cukup untuk mengejutkan issei saat mengetahui siapa yang berteriak.

" oh bukan kah ini ashia-chan?bagaimana dengan kekkainya?" tanya pastur itu yang menyapa ashia yang tengah ketakutan saat melihat mayat yang ada didepannya itu sementara issei hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat melihat ashia berdiri disana.

" ini...?" tanya ashia dengan suara gemetar bercampur shock tentang mayat didepannya itu.

" benar juga. Benar juga. Kau masih baru dalam pekerjaan ini ya. Inilah tugas kita. Kita membunuh siapa saja manusia yang sudah bekerja sama dengan iblis." Jelas pastur itu dengan wajah senyum lebar tanpa ada sedikitpun menyesal.

" tapi kau..." ashia mencoba membatah pendapat pastur freed namun ucapannya terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat yang tak asing lagi baginya.

" issei-san?"

" ashia."

" oh? Apa ini? Kalian mengenal satu sam lain?" tanya pastur freed yang tak mengerti kenapa biarawati bawahannya bisa akrab dengan iblis yang menjadi targetnya ini.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ashia dengan wajah khawatir.

Tak bisa menjawab secara spontan issei hanya bisa tertunduk muram sesaat sebelum akhirnya meminta maaf unntuk sesuatu yang seharrusnya dirinya katakan sejak awal.

" maaf ashia..." mulainya " ...aku adalah iblis." Finish issei dengan nada sedih dalam pernyataannya.

" iblis? Kau iblis?" tanya ashia yang masih merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya ini.

" tapi aku tak pernah membohongimu."potong issei sebelum sempat ashia berkata dengan tatapan serius sebelum akhirnya menatap ketempat lain. " ...karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tak pernah lagi bertemu denganmu ." Ujar issei dengan nada sedih yang masih sama.

" tak mungkin." Ashia hanya bisa menangis menahan air matanya saat mengetahui kebenaran itu yang diucapkan dari mulut issei.

" maaf tapi hubungan antara biarawati dan iblis adalah sesuatu yang dilarang." ujar pastur freed memotong pembicaraan issei dan ashia." karena iblis menjijikan ini harus segera dibasmi." sambung pastur menjijikan itu sambil bersiap melayangkan pedang cahayanya kearah issei yang tak berdaya.

namun sayang keinginannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba ashia menghalangi jalannya. diperingatkan untuk tak membunuh ashia freed segera menghentikan serangannya.

" hei hei yang benar saja?" bentak freed dengan kesal karna kesenangannya diganggu.

" issei-kun bukanlah orang jahat." ujar ashia yang terlihat ketakutan namun memberanikan diri untuk melindungi temannya itu. " karena itu pastur tolong ampuni dia." Ujar ashia memohon pengampunan untuk temannya itu.

" ashia..." gumam issei melihat aksi yang dilakukan biarawati yang menolongnya itu.

" kau ini...apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" geram freed mencoba menahan marah.

" bahkan meskipun issei-san adalah iblis dia adalah orang baik aku yakin perbuatanmu ini takakan diampuni dewa." Ujar ashia mencoba berdebat dan membela temannya.

" jangan berisik!" bentak freed yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. merasa kesal ia menendang ashia yang menghalanginya dan mendesaknya ketembok." kalo bukan karena kakak melarangku membunuhmu kau pasti sudah mati. " ancam freed sambil mengunci kedua tangan ashia ke atas dengan pedangnya sehingga dirinya tak bisa melawan. " tapi kau tahu? aku bisa menghukummu dengan cara lain." Ujar freed dengan nada mengancam sabil merobek baju ashia.

" ashia?" issei mencoba berdiri untuk menolongnya namun sayang tubuhnya tak memungkinkan.

" seorang biarawati yang dihukum dengan diperkosa oleh pastur." Bisik freed ditelinga ashia sambil perlahan mengangkat rok ashia hingga C******mnya terlihat. " ini hanya aku apa itu memang terdengar hot?" tanya freed dengan nada kesenangannya.

" tidaakk!" hanya berteriak histeris itulah yang ashia bisa saat itu.

" hentikan!" teriak issei yang langsung membuat freed menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya kepada issei. Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya issei berjuang untuk berdiri dengan segaal upaya.

" oppsie...ambil antrian dan tunggu giliranmu tuan." Ejek freed yang membuat kemarahan issei makin menjadi.

" lepaskan... lepaskan ashia!" bentak issei yang dipenuhi amarah.

" benar benar penganggu..." gumam freed sambil mengambil pedangnya yang tadinya digunakannya untuk menahan tangan ashia didinding. " apa kau ingin melawanku? Kau akan mati dalam penderitaan kau tahu itu?" tantang freed dengan pedang ditanganya.

" aku tak punya kemungkinan untuk menang, aku mungkin saja didepan gadis yang berusaha melindungiku, aku tak bisa lari begitu saja bukan?" batin issei mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian dan kekuatannya. Dan tanpa sedikitpun ragu dan memperdulikan kakinya yang terluka issei menerjang kembali kearah freed dan memukulnya tepat diwajah hingga ia terlempar mundur.

" benar benar menganggu." Gumam freed yang tergelat dilantai. " kau pikir berapa lama kau bisa bertahan? Apa kau mencoba memecahakan record dunia?" tanyanya secara beruntun sambil perlahan kembali berdiri.

Tak menjawab issei hanya menatapnya dengan kemarahan.

Freed sipastur jalanan tak tahu malu itu kembali mengambil posisi untuk menyerang yang membuat issei bersiaga penuh untuk apa yang kan terjadi. Namun sebuah sinar merah membuat pastur aneh itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang.

Siiinngg...

" apa ini?" tanya pastur maniak dalam kebingungan oleh munculnya cahaya aneh itu.

" lingkaran ini?" batin issei saat merasa mengenali lingkaran sumber cahaya itu.

" hyoudo-kun kami datang untuk menolongmu." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang muncul dari dalam lingkaran itu.

" ah, kelihatannya ini berjalan buruk untukmu ya?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam kepang yang muncul dari dalam lingkaran setelah nya.

" exorcist..." gumam perempuan berambut putih dibelakangnya.

" semuanya..." gumam issei yang hanya bisa tengannga saat melihat seluruh temanya muncul dari sana.

" jadi sekarang seluruh anggota organisasi iblis muncul?" tanya freed yang entah mengapa malah merasa senang dengan kemunculan yang lainnya. Atau bisa dibilang ia senang karena dengan ini lebih banyak lagi iblis yang bisa dibunuhnya.

" maaf tapi dia merupakan salah satu dari kami." Ujar kiba dengan tenang sambil memanggil sacred gearnya yang berupa pedang.

" ohh bagus sekali aku suka...jadi kau "top" dan dia "under"?" tanya freed dengan wajah menjijikan.

" aku tak menyangka kalau exorcist akan memiliki lidah kotor seperti itu. Apa kau stray exorcist?" Ujar kiba dengan tenang yang tak sedikitpun terpancing oleh hinaan freed itu.

" maaf kalau berlidah kotor! lalu kenapa kalau aku memang stray exorcist? Selama aku bisa membunuh kalian semua dibawah perlindungan malaikat jatuh aku senang!" teriak frreed yang tak menyangkal dirinya adalah seorang stray exorcist. " kalian iblis iblis kelas atas. Membasmi serangga seperti kalian adalah tujuan hidupku. Jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku membunuhmu!" Finish freed dengan tertawa gila.

" ara. Bahkan iblispun ingin memilih lawannya." Respon akeno yang terdengar tenang dan tersenyum namun dibaliknya terasa kemarahan dan rasa ancaman yang mengerikan.

" ooohhh... pandangan yang indah..." ujar freed yang berada dalam ekspresi kesenangan oleh tatapan akeno. " apa itu cinta? Ataukah tatapan marah?" tanyanya dalam ekstasi kesenangan yang hanya bisa membuat issei sweatdop.

" keduanya aku suka. Dan menerima tatapan marah sebanyak ini membuatku tak bisa menahan diri." Tambah freed yang masih hanyut dalam kesenangan.

" kalau begitu biar aku yang mehapuskannya." Ujar suara pendatang baru yang langsung saja menyerang freed dengan api hitam tanpa banyak basa basi. namun dengan refleks freed berhasil menghindarinya.

" pelayanku yang manis... sepertinya kau bersenang-senang dengannya?" tanya pemilik suara itu yang akhirnya diketahui issei bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah buchou(rias-senpai).

" buchou." Gumam issei saat melihat rias-senpai berdiri didepannya,

" ya aku bersenang senang dengannya memangnya kenapa?" tanya freed balik yang mencoba menantang rias namun tak ditanggapinya sama sekali dan malah menaruh perhatiannya kepada issei yang terluka dibelakangnya.

" issei kau tak apa-apa?" tanya rias sambil perlahan mendekatinya.

" maaf, padahal kau sudah memperingatkannya tapi aku.." jawab issei dengan menyesal karena mengabaikan peringatan rias-senpai dan malah mencoba melawan exorcist seorang diri.

" ku terluka begitu parah..." ujar rias yang tak memperdulikan permintaan maaf issei dan malah konsen pada luka yang ditermanya tadi. " maaf, aku tak tahu kalau ada stray exorcist disini." Sambung rias dengan nada menyesal dan dari wajahnya tampak jika ia bersedih karenanya.

" karena ada barrier kekkai tadi aku jadi tak menyadarinya maaf..." ujar rias sekali lagi meminta maaf kepada issei yang tak sadar bahwa ashia tengah menatap sedih kearahnya yang berada didepannya itu dengan perasaan yang dirinya sendiri tak mengerti.

" perassaan apa ini..." batin ashia yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, dan hanya bisa memandang sedih kearah issei dan rias.

" kau mengerti wanita sialan? Memastikan barrier tetap berdiri adalah tugasmu!" bentak freed yang tiba-tiba mulai menendanginya yang langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

" ashia!" teriak issei saat melihat ashia tengah disakiti oleh freed kembali. mencoba untuk berdiri menghentikan tidakan exorcist gila itu namun sayangnya dia kalah cepat oleh rias yang berdiri terlebih dahulu.

" aku takkan memaafkan siapapun yang berani melukai pelayanku." Mulai rias dengan tatapan tajam. " terutama sampah sepertimu yang menyiksa bawahanmu sendiri." Tambahnya dengan aura merah terpancar disekitar dirinya.

" orang seperti kalian tak pernah berhenti membuatku marah." Finish rias dengan instens aura merahnya yang makin meningkat tajam dan tampak jelas terlihat oleh mata.

" whoooppss... bukankah kekuatan itu berbahaya?" tanya freed yang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menjaga jarak saat merasakan kekuatan itu. " bukakah dia itu berbahaya?" tanya freed pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya.

" malaikat jatuh mendekat." Ujar koneko memotong pembicaraan.

"keadaan kini berbalik hyahahahaha kini kalian semua akan dihabisi oleh para malaikat jatuh hyahahaha.."ujar freed dengan senang.

Mengetahui situasi ini sama sekali tak menguntungkan untuk mereka rias memutuskan untuk mundur sementara karena saat ini pengobatan issei adalah prioritas yang lebih penting. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memerintahkan queenya untuk bersiap melakukan teleport pulang. Namun niatnya terhenti saat issei berkata bahwa dirinya ingin membawa ashia bersamanya.

"buchou!" pinta issei sekali lagi memohon agar diizinkan untuk membawa ashia bersamanya.

" tidak bisa hanya clanku dan bawahanku sajalah yang bisa mengunakan lingkaran teleport ini." Ujar rias dengan rasional menolak permintaan issei.

" tapi ... tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya begitu saja..." isak issei sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari koneko yang membopongnya. " lepaskan aku ... aku harus menyelamatkan ashia. Lepaskan " teriak issei sambil mencoba memberontak terus namun sia-sia.

" issei-san... lagi...suatu saat nanti...kita kan bertemu kembali." ujar ashia yang terdengar issei.

" ASHIAAA!" teriak issei untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dirinya menghilang bersama yang lainnya didalam cahaya merah.

Diruang club...

" ara? Belum ada yang kembali?" tanya naruto saat memasuki ruang klub yang ternyata kosong dan tak ada siapapun.

**' aku yakin mereka masih ditempat bocah issei itu.'** Ujar kurama mengutarakan pendapatnya.

" hm... begitu ya?" gumam naruto dengan malas sambil menuju tempat favoritnya(sofa panjang di ruang klub yang bisa dipakai untuk tiduran.).

**' kau sendiri tak khawatir?'** tanya kurama.

" ya..bagaimana ya..." gumam naruto sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa.

**'...'k**urama menatap naruto dengan tak senang

" haha hanya bercanda..." ujar naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

**' bisa kau serius sedikit dalam masalah ini...'** gerutu kurama yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap partnernya itu.

" untuk saat ini lebih baik biarkan issei sendiri yang memutuskan..." gumam naruto sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

**' ha...'** kurama hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

End chapter 7...

habis dah chapter 7nya ^^ bags jelek ane gak peduli yang penting hepi ^^ dan kalau ada komen atau masukan silahkan pm aja ^^.

by the way ^^

please review here

VVVV  
VVV

VV

V


End file.
